


Just the Scent of You

by carlyspade



Series: Only A Universe Between Us - A Crossover Series [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Catwoman - All Media Types, Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Metahumans, Multiple Crossovers, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Romance, Weapon X Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyspade/pseuds/carlyspade
Summary: Selina Kyle, Gotham City's resident cat burglar has run into a stroke of bad luck and has been given a second chance by mysterious forces. Logan, "The Wolverine", wanders the countryside in a day and age where the X-Men have been disbanded and mutants are hunted down. When these two meet, will they help each other to survive or be at each other's throats?





	1. A Bad Day

[A Wolverine/Catwoman Playlist to Listen to As You Read](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLbbnrG3j2BQoHyO1L_1adzrifgZ5wuApz)

Selina’s POV

My hand shook as I raised the tumbler filled with copper colored liquid to my lips. I took a light sip and placed the glass back down on the bar top, rubbing at my fingers in an attempt to stop the tremors coursing through them. How many drinks was that now? Six, seven? It honestly hadn’t mattered; it wasn’t like alcohol even had any kind of effect on me anymore. I ran a hand through my blonde locks, my eyes scanning past the bar top and up to the mirror, my orbs of blue staring back at me as I took another drink and then suddenly, my eyes shifted as I felt a body approaching me. The man leaned on the bar top – mere inches from me as I eyed his belt buckle and then scanned my way up to his face, bringing the glass back up to my lips to finish it off.

“You here alone, Darlin’?” he asked and I rolled my eyes, looking forward and not bothering to gratify him with eye contact.

“My date is in the bathroom,” I said, my words laced with monotone. The man smirked as he inched closer, my eyes dropping to gaze at his proximity.

“Well, he must have been in the bathroom for the past hour,” the man said with a smirk and I finally lifted my eyes to his with a devilish smirk.

“So, you’re a stalker too, you’re off to a wonderful start,” I said, lacing my words with poison as I stared on at him, grabbing an ice cube from the glass and gliding it across my lips. The man suddenly grabbed my leather-clad arm, which made my eyes narrow.

“Look Sweetheart, we’re all adults here; why don’t ya let me take ya somewhere else aside from this hellhole?” My jaw clenched, my hands formed slowly into fists, and a light growl started to form in the back of my throat. The man’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared on at me.

“Are you-,are you… _growling_?” he asked.

 

_Three years ago…_

My name is Selina Kyle and I am an expert at…acquiring things of an expensive nature. I’m something like Robin Hood, I steal from the rich and give to the-well, I just steal from the rich, or even the poor really – whoever has what I want or what I need. In another life, I go by the name Catwoman. Why a cat? Well that depends on what story you believe. Some will say it is because I am a “cat burglar” of sorts, others will say I move like a cat in the night, or others will say I am just as crazy as every other costumed individual calling Gotham City home. I’d say, everyone is pretty much right, more or less.

If you were to see me prowling the night, you’d see me in my infamous Catwoman costume, which consisted of:  goggles, cat ears, a blacked-out, skin-tight, cat-suit, boots (no heel, that’s a rumor I’d like to put to rest, as sexy as hell as that’d be – can’t imagine trying to scale buildings in those things), and gloves that may or may not have glass cutters sewn into the fingertips. My weapon of choice? A bullwhip. My objective isn’t to kill anyone, but I would if I had to. Self-preservation at his finest.

If you also knew anything about me, you would have heard about my on again, off again relationship with the Batman. We played that game of cat and mouse for years and good God did we have some good times. I’d steal something, he’d chase off after me in an attempt to get it back, I’d work my female magic, he’d tell me that I’m a better person than I think I am, and then eventually I’d get away – and he’d let me. This went on like this, I am not even kidding, for years. Sure there were plenty of sexy moments, action, suspense, in  _and_  out of costume as it were, and did I love him? Of course I did, but I think I was more in love with what we he had then the man behind the Bat, when you boil it down. We just were two different peas from two very different pods, and whatever he thought…there was just no way I’d ever be able to be a complete “good guy”, it just isn’t in my chemical make-up.

So, I moved on…he moved on,  _boy_  did he move on. I had just caught word that Batman was in fact shacking it up with Supergirl lately, which completely blew my mind. I mean, I knew he always had a thing for blondes, but the non-human variety? I should be really focusing right now however, considering that I was perched upon a gargoyle outside of the Merlotte crew’s hide out waiting for the last goon to leave.

I laid on my stomach, my legs gripping to either side of the gargoyle statue, my chin resting atop my hand as I let out a deep sigh. This was one of those many moments that I wished I had gadgets like Batman. I could just grapple hook my way in there, drop a smoke bomb, grab the cash and be out of there before they could say, ‘Meow’. I, however, was about 3 billion dollars short of the fortune that Batman maintained to continually afford said gadgets. My head slowly moved to rest atop my forearms until suddenly, it perked up, noticing the last guy finally leaving.

“Finally,” I said to myself as I wrapped my whip around the gargoyle statue and lowered myself upside down to align with the window.

I extended my hand and used the claws within my glove to cut a hole big enough for me to slip through. I idly pushed the circle of glass free from the rest as I shot out a hand to grab it before it crashed to the ground. I gave the whip a tug as it loosened from the statue and slipped through the hole, landing on the ground with a very light thud. I knelt down to set the piece of glass on the ground without a sound and then stood up, winding the whip around my torso.

I reached up to flip a switch on the side of my goggles that allowed me to have night vision. I looked around the floor of the building that I was on, realizing I was a few floors to high.

“Damn,” I whispered to myself as I began to look for the stairs. As I neared a door I thought was my best bet, my senses must have been off tonight, I’d blame the distraction on thinking about Batman with the Kryptonian school girl. I said I was distracted because suddenly, a man as big as a house started charging at me like a linebacker and I had about 0.03 seconds to avoid being tackled by him. I was about 0.04 seconds too late with my dodge as his body collided into my own and he sent me flying out the nearest window.

My eyes widened behind my goggles as panic immediately started consuming me, my body suddenly airborne. My head started darting in complete disorder around me, trying to find something, anything to latch onto. I undid the whip on my torso and snapped it towards a nearby corner of the building but it wasn’t enough leverage and I was out of time. I closed my eyes as my body then collided with the pavement.

To say I was near death was an understatement. Nearly every bone in my body was broken and it was a wonder that I hadn’t snapped my neck in two. As I laid there, I could barely even focus my eyes; much less feel any part of my body, which was probably a good thing. I tried to use my mouth to yell for help, but all I succeeded with doing was lying there now with my mouth agape unable to close it again. A single tear started to escape my eye when suddenly; I started to hear about a dozen different ‘meow’ sounds surrounding me.

My vision was blurry, but from what I could make out, dozens of alley cats started to walk around me, occasionally licking at my face and any other bits of exposed flesh on my body. It was one cat in particular who sat a moment, staring at me, canting its head back and forth. It was silver and spotted with black; the tip of its tail a one solid piece of black like someone dipped it in a can of paint. It’s green eyes blinked once before it slowly made its way over to me and its mouth was suddenly over my own, and my whole world went black.

When I came to, it was with a large and audible intake of breath as my body sat straight up, hyperventilating. I quickly looked around myself, feeling my body with my hands, suddenly realizing that I was not broken. None of me was, in fact. I scurried to my feet and began to run, my legs pumping as hard as they possibly could until I reached the fire escape of my apartment building. I jumped and leaped up each set of stairs until I got to the window of my apartment. My grey cat Isis was there immediately to greet me with a purr as she began to rub herself on my legs, a little more than usual actually.

“Easy, girl,” I said, as I whipped off my goggles and cat ears, my curly blonde locks popping out in disarray as I rushed to the nearest mirror. My eyebrows furrowed further as I stared at my reflection. I had light bruises, but other than that, I was completely fine. How was this even possible? I undid the zipper of my cat suit to further inspect my body and my chest began to heave as I was visually watching my bruises become lighter and lighter. I bit my lip and ran into the kitchen, fumbling with the handle for the drawer as I damn near ripped it from its runner. I grabbed the first knife I saw and raised it to my arm, my chest still heaving. I pursed my lips together and dragged the knife across my arm with a grimace, the familiar crimson liquid escaping.

My eyes grew as wide as saucers as I watched the cut that I had just inflicted on myself slowly start to heal itself and I dropped the knife, my body backing up until it hit into the sink, confusion overwhelming me. I should have been dead in that alleyway, how did this even happen? Suddenly, the power to the entire apartment disappeared and I closed my eyes with a sigh. Apparently, I had forgotten to pay the electric bill again. I heard Isis meow in protest as I opened my eyes to look down at her, only to find that I could see her plain as day, but in a slight green hue…as if-I glanced over to see my goggles were lying on the floor several feet away. My chest began to heave again as I rubbed my temples and began to pace.

“What the  _fuck_  is going on?!” I yelled, clenching my fists.

 

_Present day…_

I was in fact growling, as this walking douche bag was beginning to get under my skin. I started to stand from my stool, my own hand wrapping around his as it began to squeeze. The man’s face began to form into a grimace, when suddenly another man stepped in between us, his hand lightly placing atop my own.

“Hey babe, sorry I took so long, I actually got a phone call while I was back there,” the man said to me as my face contorted into confusion and deeper anger. The man had dark hair and a mutton chop type of beard and as I scanned further, I noticed his jeans, flannel shirt and leather jacket and it made me even more confused. I opened my mouth to retort and he bent down, slipping his face next to mine to hide his mouth from the other man. His lips pressed against my ear and I attempted to pull away, but his other hand rose to keep me put. Holy hell, this guy was strong.

“I know…what you are, and I suggest you play along to keep yourself from doing something stupid,” he said to me and my eyebrows rose. How did he know? I couldn’t afford to not believe him as I cleared my throat. The mystery man backed away and stared down at the douchebag. I stood from my stool, glaring on at the sorry excuse for a male existence and I bent forward, speaking through gritted teeth.

“You’re lucky he came back or I would’ve broken your fucking arm,” I growled as the man’s eyes widened, looking from me to the leather-clad lumberjack. I felt my arm being tugged then.

“Come on, I got us a table in the back,” he said as he escorted us to the back corner of the establishment and all but shoved me in the seat opposite him. I let out a grunt as my body hit into the chair and I ran a hand through my hair, glaring over at him as he sat down and lit up a cigar.

“Who  _are_  you anyway, and how-,” I leaned forward before saying the next part, “how do you know what I am?” I asked, trying to hide the idle bit of fear starting to consume me. He puffed on the cigar a few times before resting it between his teeth, his form leaning back into the chair.

“My name is Logan, but more importantly who are  _you_? I’ve never seen you around here before, and trust me, I’d know. New here and already acting like an idiot, great start,” he said as he reached for his beer, only taking a break from the cigar long enough to swig back some of its contents. I scoffed at him and his words as I crossed my arms across my chest.

“That asshole was about to try and assault me, what did you want me to do, scream? Play the helpless little victim?” I asked, rolling my eyes at the thought. He looked from left to right and then nodded once.

“Actually, yeah…anything to not draw attention to yourself.” He leaned forward then, his nostrils flaring as he seemed to be…was he  _sniffing_  me? All of the emotion suddenly dropped from his face and he nearly dropped the cigar from his mouth before he took it into his hand. I eyed him suspiciously.

“What the hell is your problem and why are you smelling me?” I asked, lifting up each of my arms to do a quick test. My eyes then moved past him to watch as the douchebag approached, followed by four of his friends.

“We have company,” I said, not taking my eyes off the five men. Logan looked over his shoulder and let his head drop for a moment with a sigh.

“Shit,” was all Logan said before the men approached, cracking their knuckles.

“I hope you’re ready to pay for your girl’s wicked little mouth here, guy,” the douchebag said as Logan smirked, still holding the cigar in his mouth.

“Well then, it is just like any other Tuesday,  _bub_ ,” Logan said and I rolled my eyes at him before one of the men moved in to attack Logan as he immediately raised his fist in an uppercut that instantly incapacitated him. Wow, just from an uppercut? That didn’t make any-but before I was able to finish my thought, I saw one of the men approach me. I didn’t give him time to make any kind of decisions as I leaped from the table and threw a punch right across his face. It was when another man started to approach from behind me with a knife that I lost my cool. Five silver colored, slightly curled claws suddenly protruded over my fingernails as I turned and slashed down the entire front side of the man, sending him toppling back, screaming like a little girl.

Logan whirled around, eyes wide as he looked on at me and then down to the bloodied claws of my hand.

“Shit,” he said as he grabbed onto my arm and started pulling me towards the back door.

“We need to get the hell out of here!” he yelled as he continued to pull me, and I let him as I was too shocked at what I just did and my hand was throbbing in pain. We ran from the bar and out into the parking lot as he led me over to a motorcycle.

“Get on!” he yelled to me and I hesitated for just a moment before I crawled on behind him. He roared the engine to life as he looked over his shoulder and lifted up my hand with the crawls still extracted.

“We…need to talk,”was all he said before we took off into the night with a growl of the engine.


	2. Changing Times

Artwork by [mijka](http://mijka.deviantart.com/)

[Inspirational Music for this Chapter](https://youtu.be/ut-Cgyy5CmU?list=PLbbnrG3j2BQoHyO1L_1adzrifgZ5wuApz)

 

Logan’s POV

I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I slowly sat up in the dank, stale, and seedy motel room I was currently occupying. I let out a gruff grunt as I reached for the beer bottle on the nightstand, swigging back the little remaining spit contents at the bottom. I heard a light, female moan behind me as I glanced over my shoulder to peer at the red head that had just stirred from her sex-induced coma she had fallen into. She rolled onto her stomach, her naked ass peeking out from underneath the sheets as she traced a finger up my back. I turned my head to face forward again with an idle roll of my eyes. Why did they all want to hang around afterward? I was sure I tried my hardest to not come across as even a sliver of a nice guy. Then again, I could’ve kicked her out even before she had time to fall asleep. Dammit.

“You can go now,” I said gruffly as I stood from the bed. I bent down for a moment to scoop up my jeans from the floor, slipping a foot into each pant leg. I reached for the half-spent cigar perched on the ashtray on the table in the corner of the room, removing a lighter from my jeans pocket. The woman stuck out her bottom lip like a prepubescent teenager.

“Aww, come on Wolvie, kicking me out already?” she asked, brushing a hand through her red locks as she rolled to her back so that her breasts were exposed.

“I told you not to call me that,” I said with a light growl, lighting up the cigar and taking a few puffs of it until I was satisfied with the amount of orange glow emanating from the tip.

“I don’t get it…that’s your name, well your X-Man name anyway,” she said with a wide a grin as one of her fingertips rose to her mouth and her teeth idly began to chew on one of her fingernails. Yeah, she was trying to get a round two out of me. Truth be told, I saw her in that bar last night and the fiery red hair and equally fiery attitude reminded me somewhat of Jean. Jean Grey, the woman who never was, never  _will_  be my woman; still consumed my thoughts and I preferred to torture myself by occasionally sleeping with women that reminded me of her. Pretty fucked up, right? What’s worse…I couldn’t even remember this chick’s name, and her presence was starting to irritate me. I’m a fucking asshole, but there isn’t a lot to be positive about these days.

“Yeah, well, that was a long time ago,” I said as I gathered up her clothes from the floor, biting down on the stogie in my mouth to keep the tobacco flowing as I did so. I tossed the clothes to her on the bed, nudging my head towards the door.

“Seriously, Red, I have somewhere I need to be,” I said, knowing I had absolutely nowhere to be. I watched as the woman’s face contorted into an offended expression as she snatched the clothes from the bed, her body standing up before she hurriedly dressed herself. Once she was finished, she walked up to me and pointed in my face. I felt a low growl start to form in the pit of my throat at the aggression boiling up from her.

“You don’t even know my  _name_  do you?” she asked as I furrowed my eyebrows, taking a few puffs of the cigar.

“What do you want me to say here?” I asked in all honesty, as a hand suddenly collided harshly across my face. I let out a grunt, decided to let that one go, and in turn, cracked my neck instead.

“You’re an asshole!” the woman yelled as she snatched her little purse thing from the nightstand, her form storming towards the door before she whipped it open so harshly I thought she was going to put a hole in the cheap wall plaster. I followed and waved my hand out the door at her.

“Call me!” I yelled at her, watching her hand fly into the air to give me the bird as she walked away. I smirked to myself as I closed the door, turned, and pressed my back to it. I really  _was_  a fucking asshole. This was my life now. The X-Men had been disbanded for years now. It was a gradual process after members left for one reason or another and the continuing mutant backlashes never seemed to stop. Eventually an organization was created called the Humans Against Mutants Authority, which put a proverbial target on any mutant’s head to be hunted down and taken to a facility.

They described this facility as rehabilitation, a safe haven for mutants as they searched for a cure, but kept us off the streets, so we wouldn’t, I don’t what they thought, I guess so we wouldn’t accidentally  _hurt_  humans? Like they aren’t doing that enough to themselves. They called it rehabilitation, but what it actually was, was executions. It caused this wide spread panic amongst the mutant community and we all found ourselves hiding our powers and succumbing to the shadows to avoid being labeled a mutant and hunted down.

I let out a sigh as I walked to the nightstand, staring down at six empty beer bottles. Guess it was time to head to a bar, because that would just not do. I let the cigar rest on the ashtray just long enough to slip the wife beater, flannel shirt, and leather jacket onto my form. I sat on the edge of the bed to do up the laces on my boots and reached for the cigar once more, exiting the motel room.

My motorcycle rumbled into a parking spot at the first bar that I passed. Wasn’t difficult to find bars on Canada’s back roads, and the seedier and less occupied, the better. As I walked into the bar that was so cleverly named “Bar”, in red neon lights that were beginning to die, I couldn’t help but realize how my life had come full circle. I had become the lone wolf I was prior to joining the X-Men, a nomad, a wanderer, never settling in one place and just constantly moving. I entered the establishment and immediately surveyed my surroundings. Two men were seated at the bar and a few others were littered through the main seating area at various tables. Perfect. I walked up to the bar and held up two fingers.

“Two Coors, and keep ‘em comin’ till I tell you to stop,” I said to the bartender as he popped the caps off the bottles and slid them towards me. I took the necks of the bottles into one hand as I moved through the sea of tables, settling for one at the back corner of the bar where I could keep an eye on everyone. I sat down in the chair with a grunt and immediately began nursing one of the many beers I’d cycle through tonight.

It was when I was on my fifth beer that she entered the bar. Just the fact an attractive woman entered this bar was enough to catch my attention, but more than that was the smell that consumed my nose when she entered. I flared my nostrils as my canine like senses attempted to make sense of her scent. She smelled like a mutant, but not a mutant…something… _else_. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity and decided to keep my distance for the moment and simply keep an eye on her.

As I watched her for the next hour, all she did was sit there and sulk. One would think she just found out her dog was shot, the way her shoulders slouched forward and her entire face seemed to be melting. I supposed I hadn’t looked much better myself, that and 90% of the patrons in this establishment were here for the exact same reason, to drink away their woes. I rose from my chair to take a leak in the bathroom and brushed my way past the mystery woman who just had one of the patrons approach her and began to flirt with her. I happened to catch her saying to the man,

“My date is in the bathroom,” before I pushed my way through the door of the men’s restroom, littered with urinals. I took one glance around and realized there wasn’t another living soul in here which meant, of course, she was lying to get the guy off her back, or she swung the other way. I smirked to myself, taking care of needed business.

When I emerged from the head, I reviewed the happy couple ahead, noticing that things had escalated quite quickly in the mere minutes I was away. I could practically smell the anger swelling up within her, and seeing as I had no idea what kind of powers this chick had, I decided to intervene before she did something incredibly stupid and gave herself all the wrong kinds of attention.

I proceeded to pretend that I was the lied about date that was in the bathroom and made conscious effort to lure her away from everyone else. She was mouthy, stubborn, and oozing with angst. Seemed oddly familiar, but eventually she came around when I whispered to her that I knew what she was. When we made it back to my table, I caught a whiff of something that somehow snuck its way past my nostrils before. Could have been the fact that just the mere scent of her was making my dick do a dance within my jeans, which had never happened before, that completely distracted me.

No, this scent was entirely too familiar to me and I had to lean closer to get a better vantage point. I wanted to be sure, but yeah…fucking adamantium. Why did this woman  _smell_  like adamantium? I hadn’t known at the time that I was about to get my answer as Mr.Dreamboat and his minions approached our table. I had been successful for over a year now of remaining in the shadows in every bar I went to, avoiding any cause of a scene. All it took was one hour of being around this blondie and my record just went to complete shit. Just…perfect. I took care of half the men as swift as my muscles would carry me, not expecting the woman to get up  _herself_  and join in. It was when she felt threatened, that the claws came out. When I say ‘claws came out’, I meant it in the literal sense. Five curled adamantium claws crept their way out from her fingertips and slashed at her current attacker. Fuck. Fuck. Double fuck. So much for keeping out of the HAMA’s radar.

We made it out of the bar and onto my motorcycle; I, letting her know that we needed to talk about her little claws. I drove us far enough away from the bar that we could have a moment to talk, because if I was going to stick my neck out for this woman so she wouldn’t get killed, we needed to get a few things straight. I went off road and took us a ways into the woods before turning the engine off the bike, kicking out the kickstand and dismounting. The woman got off the bike and immediately backpedaled, looking around her.

“Are you planning to kill me now?” she asked, immediately getting on the defense as I furrowed my brows in confusion.

“Are you kidding me right now? I just saved your ass, killing you would somewhat defeat the purpose, don’t you think?” I asked and she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I had it handled. They would  _not_  have killed me,” she responded and I had to smirk to myself, this chick was clueless. She must have been a newbie.

“I don’t doubt that, but if you were caught by HAMA, I woudn’t bank on you breathing much longer after that,” I responded and her face morphed into confusion and curiosity. Yeah, she was definitely a newb.

“What the hell is a HAMA?” she asked and I shook my head before reaching a hand to rub idly at the back of my neck.

“The Humans Against Mutants Authority. They hunt them down, kidnap them, and eventually kill them. What you did back there has completely put you on their radar, we’re not even safe staying  _here_  that long. Why the hell did you even do that?” I asked, irritation laced through my words.

“I  _have_  the capability, that’s why. I had no idea there was this lynch mob organization against mutants, I’m…not from around here,” she said as her eyes dropped to the ground as I was getting more annoyed by the minute.

“Clearly,” was all I said and her eyes immediately shot back up to me, her form taking a few steps toward me as my body stiffened in defense.

“Look, Pal…I appreciate you getting me out of harm’s way and all that jazz, but I’m good now…I’ll take it from here. Sayonara,” she said to me as she offered me a salute and turned on her heel to walk away. I couldn’t let her leave before knowing about the adamantium, that just wasn’t going to fucking happen. I lurched forward and grabbed her by the arm.

“Where did the claws come from?” I asked, not offering the information that they were in fact adamantium or giving any hint at the Weapon-X program. I could have just been losing my mind. I was older, maybe my sniffer was on the fritz. She turned to look down at my hand on her arm and idly growled. A genuine… _growl_ , that was interesting. She yanked her arm from my grasp with a huff.

“I don’t…know,” she said, dropping her head in defeat.

“What the hell do you mean you don’t know; how do y-,” I started to say before she quickly interrupted me.

“I  _can’t_  remember. Only reason I even know my own damn name is because I ran into a guy in an alley back home that I apparently pissed off before I lost my memories,” she stated simply and my eyes grew wide as saucers. Jesus…had Weapon-X started up again? I shook my head, attempting to pry for more information.

“Pissed off?” I asked and she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I don’t know. something about an emerald I stole from him that he wanted back? I guess I’m a thief,” she said as she idly shrugged and I started to roam over the woman’s body with my eyes, insanely curious if all of her bones were laced with the metal, just as mine were.

“What are your powers?” I said, furrowing my eyebrows and taking a few steps forward. She quickly held up both her hands in front of her in defense.

“Oh, no. No…no. I’ve already told you enough. This is over,” she said, turning on her heel and started to walk again. Any amount of information about Weapon-X I could possibly gain from this woman at this point was  _not_  fucking worth it. To hell with her.

“Fine! Have fun walking in the cold, in the dark that’s about to happen in an hour,” I said, standing still for a moment as I watched her continue to walk away. She raised a hand and idly waved at me.

“Oh I got that covered, don’t you worry!” she yelled to me over her shoulder. My hands clenched into fists at my sides. Infuriating, absolutely infuriating.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you when you’re strapped to a gurney having hot pokers shoved into your ear holes!” I yelled back to her, moving to mount my bike with a roar of the engine. I peeled tires and kicked up dirt as I drove out of the woods, watching her figure get smaller and smaller in one of my side mirrors. I shook my head back and forth, my hands gripping so hard to the handlebars my knuckles were turning white. I peeled out onto the road again, pushing the bike to a near hundred miles per hour in an attempt to put as much distance as possible between me and that psycho bitch blonde. She thought she was so tough? Fine. Probably shouldn’t be trusted with those claws anyway out in public, maybe it would be damn good thing if the HAMA found her. I thought this to myself as a completely blacked out SUV zoomed past me in the opposite lane, going straight in the direction that……. _shit_.

I grinded my teeth together, knowing full well any blacked out vehicle speeding down a rural side road at this point in time, could be no one else but the HAMA. I didn’t think they’d actually act that fast. They were getting more ravenous for mutant blood. Son of a bitch. I gave out one growl before I slammed my fist onto one of my handlebars.

“SHIT!” I bellowed, deciding finally that I couldn’t let this woman be captured by these sociopaths and if she had in fact been put through the Weapon-X program or something similar, I could potentially get some serious information out of her. I gritted my teeth as the three infamous claws unsheathed themselves from within my forearm. I leaned to one side and slammed those claws into the ground so I could make the bike do a quick 180 degree turn as I pumped the throttle and went as fast as the bike could handle to get back to her.

As I got closer, I could see the SUV parked in the distance. Shit. I turned the bike back into the woods, gritting my teeth as branches hit my face left and right and I could see several figures running through the forest, all of them being led by a figure with blonde locks. I turned the bike so that I could cut off the woman’s path, my arm out stretched as I neared her and grunted as I took all of her weight on with my right shoulder hoisting her up she could move her legs to straddle the bike behind me. I felt her body land on the seat and then felt several fists slamming into my back. I growled as I looked at her over my shoulder.

“Christ, woman!” She glared on at me, as we hit a log, almost causing her to launch off the bike as she threw herself forward to wrap her arms around me with a grunt.

“I  _had_  that! I was luring them to a spot so I could rip all their fucking throats out!” she yelled in my ear and I growled as I shook my head.

“Shut  _up_ and stop with all the ripping out throats bullshit! That is exactly why we need to escape,  _again!_ ” I bellowed, hoping this woman knew that I had been 5 seconds from abandoning her ass. If it weren’t for my years with the X-Men, my conscience may not have been as kind to her.

“Who do you-,” she started to say and I lifted one of my hands up, pointing a finger in the air for her to see.

“Seriously,  _be_  quiet or so help me God, I’ll de-claw you myself,” I said to her, and I meant every damn word of it.

“I’d like to see you try,” she muttered under her breath and I felt a growl emanate from the very core of my soul as I gripped the handlebars. This chick had no fucking clue how  _much_  I could try, she had no idea I was a mutant, and furthermore, had no idea that I had a few claws of my own. A smug, shit-ass grin spread across my face. It was nice always having the upper hand.


	3. Let's Talk it Out

Artwork by [Pixel of Doom](http://pixel-of-doom.deviantart.com) 

[Inspirational Music For This Chapter](https://youtu.be/KkRm9kLqyz8?list=PLbbnrG3j2BQoHyO1L_1adzrifgZ5wuApz)

 

Selina’s POV

_Three years ago…_

I peeled down the dark streets of Gotham City, my black gloved hands gripping on the handlebars of my motorcycle, cat goggles secured firmly over my face. Tonight I was finally going to get my hands on the emerald that I had been eyeing for over a year now, and my newly acquired ‘skills’ were going to help me do just that. It had taken a little while for me to come to grips and accept the fact that whatever happened in the alleyway after I plummeted to the concrete had officially made me a freak. I decided to own it. I mean why the hell not? I called myself Catwoman for more than one reason; why not throw a few actual cat like qualities into the mix? Nine-Lives? Check, with the added bonus of just being able to heal period. Keen eyesight in the dark? Check, don’t even need goggles anymore. Heightened reflexes? Double check. The moment I started to cough up hairballs though, was the moment I’d hunt down whoever did this to me and gut them like a fish.

I parked the motorcycle a few blocks away from the building I intended to infiltrate. I grabbed my whip from the saddlebag and proceeded to wrap it around my torso, finishing off the last few rounds around my neck to keep it in place. I immediately slunk to the shadows, keeping my body low and out of sight as I neared the rear of the building. From my days spent stalking the men that came and went from this building, their hang out was upstairs, and the criminally owned jewelry store was downstairs. This meant I’d have to rid the building of said pesky men, and then I’d practically have free reign to the store. I smiled mischievously to myself as I began to climb the gutter system to the building, leaping my body to an adjacent building and then pushing off it again, doing this back and forth until I was on the rooftop.

I peered down at the men through one of the glass canopy windows on the rooftop, running my gloved hand idly across the bottom pane, contemplating my entrance. Screw it. They can’t hurt me! I stood up and let my form crash through the glass, landing on the ground in the middle of them all in a crouch, my hand having undone the whip from my torso as I fell. A grin spread across my face as I slowly turned to look at them all.

“Well, hey there, boys,” I said with a purr to lace over my words as all the mean leaped to their feet and drew their weapons. They all started firing, my form immediately began to dodge, flip, twirl and just about damn near do anything to avoid being shot until one landed in my stomach and I fell the ground in a lurch. I sat up slowly, moaning as my hands went to my bloodied stomach, a new hole having formed in my cat suit. I feigned whimpering as I shook my hands as if the life was bleeding out of me right before their eyes as one of the men began to approach.

“Stupid, psycho bitch. You drop in here to a room full of armed guys and nothing but a whip?” I continued to whimper until I knew that the hole was completely healed, as my hand caught the bullet that pushed itself out of me. I smiled up at him as I slowly lifted my palm to show him the bullet and his eyes slowly widened as they went from the bullet to the healed flesh within the hole of my cat suit.

“Oh trust me, baby…I came with a lot more then my whip to protect me,” I cooed before my knee rose to the skies and collided with his face. He fell back on his haunches with a grunt and I slammed my booted foot into his face once more to knock him unconscious.  All the men began to panic as they launched towards me, my body turning about to stand upright on my feet, the whip cracking at one of the nearby overhead lights before I twisted and launched my whip at another light and continued to perform this charade until every light was gone in the room. I lifted my goggles to the top of my head so that my now natural eyes could use their night vision as I silently made my way around the room, watching the men panic as they felt the air in front of them, freaking out when one of them happened to touch the other. I smirked to myself, avoiding prying hands occasionally before I started to sneak my way around them, causing each and every one of them to pass out. After I finished tying their bodies to one another and leaning them against nearby poles, I began to make my way downstairs, pretty sure satisfied with myself. I could get used these ‘skills’ I had acquired recently, and the reason as to why or how I came to be with these powers hadn’t really piqued my interest.

As I arrived downstairs, all of the beautiful jewels who were nestled safely in their glass cases seemed to sparkle in the moonlight as if beckoning to me and me alone. I rubbed my gloved hands together in anticipation as I pulled the goggles back over my eyes to hide my face. I immediately went to work, breaking each and every glass case that harbored jewels, before dumping them all into the bag I brought. The goons hadn’t even set the alarms yet, which made this like taking candy from a baby. Then, as I finished off my round of jewel snatchery, I spotted her…the most gorgeous hunk of green stone I had ever seen in my life. I practically moaned my next words.

“Oooh, come to  _mama_ ,” I said as I clutched the emerald in my hand before shoving it into the bag. I idly whistled to myself as I made my way out the front door, bag held securely in my palm. A single eyebrow rose as I walked outside to see Harley Quinn and some moron in a red and black suit just outside the building. Harley had her mallet raised to the skies but then stopped short as she spotted me.

“Catwoman?!” she yelled towards me and I canted my head at her. I was completely baffled as to why Harley was even back in town. Last I heard she had moved to New York and was shacking it up with Poison Ivy.

“Harley? What the hell are you doing here and who-,” I started to say when I realized that the man in the red and black suit had his phone up and centered on me as if he were…taking video. My brows furrowed as I lurched forward reaching to snap the phone from the man’s grasp.

“Are you  _recording_  this?!” I asked, immediately stopping the video before I idly tossed it back to him, and watched him fumble with it before sliding it in his pocket. This exchange continued as I didn’t give a fig who the man in the black and red suit was, or his relation to Harley but one thing was certain, I made sure to let her know that the place was swept clean, all thanks to the new and improved, Catwoman. As I was feeling rather proud of myself, my eyes cascaded down to my fingernails, flicking a bit of lint from them as I heard a sudden screech of tires and felt two arms wrapped around my waist just before I was launched into what seemed to be a van; my grip loosening on the bag as it fell to the ground outside the van.

My breathing began to get heavy as I looked around the van at my assailants who obviously didn’t realize I had night vision and could see their faces plain as day. I started to thrash about, kicking, screaming, and punching until I felt a jab in my neck and my whole world went black. When I started to come back into consciousness, it was in small spurts. I would make out brief images of vision, and brief audible moments of voices speaking over top of me. One moment I opened my eyes and felt myself being wheeled down a dark hallway save for one light being shined into my face.

“Director, how are we sure she’ll even survive the procedure? We ran the tests three times, she’s not a mutant she’s something…else,” the woman had said before I heard a gruff male voice sound.

“She has a healing factor, correct?” the man asked sternly.

“Well yes, bu-,” the woman began to say as the man’s face then peered directly down at me, eyeglasses perched atop his nose, and scars littering his face,  blotting out the only light in the hallway as my night vision took over.

“Then that’s all we need to know,” was the last thing I heard the man say before I fell back into unconsciousness.

I didn’t completely come to until what had to have been the most inopportune moment. When I awoke, I was completely submerged in water. My limbs were all tied down and four additional straps ran across my head, chest, groin, and shins. A breathing apparatus was in my mouth to allow me to breathe under water and I immediately began to panic, my body thrashing about in the water as much as the restraints would allow. Suddenly, I could hear the same gruff voice from earlier speaking to me through an audio system embedded in the tank.

“Miss Kyle…I am going to need you to calm down. You will not be able to escape and this entire process will work a lot easier the more still you remain,” he said as I attempted to look around me, but my vision was completely distorted due to the water.

“You are very special, Selina, and we aim to make you even better. I trust that right now, this seems like a lot to take in, but I assure you once the procedure is completed, you’ll be thankful,” the man said to me and I clenched my fists, not believing him for a moment as the words ‘procedure’, ‘can’t escape’, and ‘thankful’, didn’t really blend well together. It was then I heard the whirring sound of the needles as they started to come towards me, and the gruff man’s voice was the last thing I heard before my world went black yet again.

“It’ll all be over before you know it,” the man said.

 

_Present day…_

Selina’s POV

I turned around to survey our surroundings, only one other poor soul seemed to be staying at the motel Logan had stopped us at I noted as I peered at the rusty blue pick-up truck. I turned back around as I heard the door being unlocked and followed Logan in, staring around at the more than probable rat-infested room that we were to spend the  night in. My face grimaced as I heard Logan lock the door behind me, brush past my shoulder, and toss the keys to the nightstand.

“I feel like I need to wear a body condom just to take steps into this room,” I said as he smirked and removed his leather jacket.

“My apologies that the Hilton was all booked up, Sweetcheeks,” he said, my eyes narrowing at his patronizing term for me. Logan grabbed a chair from the nearby table and turned it around so he could sit in it backwards. He reached into his jeans pocket to produce a lighter and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a cigar. I watched him light up as my face formed into a grimace again at the smell that started emanating throughout the room. Logan looked up at me with a cock of the eyebrow.

“Oh I’m sorry…do you mind if I have a puff, Sweetheart?” he started to say, referencing the cigar in his hand and I crossed my arms over my chest.

“As a matter of a fact, I do mind… and stop calling me all those damn girly words,” I said and he smirked, puffing away on the cigar.

“Oh, you  _do_ mind? Well, I don’t give a shit, and you still haven’t told me your name, so what would you prefer I call you?” he asked and I rolled my eyes, letting out a sigh. He had in fact told me  _his_  first name, and first name  _only_ , and considering that the man in the alley had referenced her first name only as well, it seemed fitting.

“Apparently…my name is Selina. According to a complete stranger, so that may or may not be my actual name, but it beats ‘Sweetcakes’ or ‘Buns’ or whatever the hell you’d come up with next,” I said, plopping myself into the other chair that was a good distance from him. He smirked as he chewed on the cigar between his teeth.

“I don’t know, ‘Buns’ has a ring to it,” he said and I just continued to roll my eyes, picking at the wooden arm rest of my chair.

“So, does that metal go through your entire body?” he asked, motioning with the hand that had the cigar in from my head to my toes. I looked at him for a moment before I sat back in my chair as if I were thinking.

“Hm…let’s see I’ll be sure to let the doctor know next time I’m in for a check-up to do an x-ray- how the hell should I know?!” I bellowed, throwing my arms out to either side of me. I hadn’t a clue about where the claws even came from or if they just magically appeared somehow. What I did know was they hurt like a mother every time they came out and seemed incredibly durable. Logan stood from his chair then, a light growl escaping his chest as he took a few steps towards me.

“What the hell is your problem anyway? Huh? There have been two times now…count them TWO since I met you not even 24 hours ago where I could have left your ass to be caught by the HAMA, but I didn’t. And all you can do is sit there and roll your eyes till they fall out of your skull and act like an immature brat. How about you take your head outta your ass and stop acting like an ungrateful piece of -,” he started to say as he stepped closer and my anger started to build as I stood from my chair and got directly in his face. Well, I more got in close proximity and looked  _up_  to his face. I raised my hands to him as I made the metal claws protrude again.

“I have been this freakshow for not even a month yet, so you’ll have to excuse me…if I am even just a  _little_  moody, especially given the fact that I can’t even remember, who I am…or who DID this to me!” I bellowed before sheathing the claws again, rubbing my claws, and plopping back down into my chair. Logan stood there for a moment, idly blinking before he looked up into dead space. He raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck.

“Jesus, this  _just_  happened to you?” he asked and I flipped a hand up into the air as if his words were nonconsequential.

“That’s what I just said wasn’t it?” I said with a sigh as I let my neck rest on the back of the chair, my face turning to look at the ceiling. Logan remained silent for a moment before I saw his face peering down at me, nothing but seriousness laced with his words as he furrowed his eyebrows.

“I’m going to ask you again…and I need you to be honest with me. If I am going to help you stay out of HAMA’s hands…I need to know,  _what_  is your power?” he asked me for the second time. Earlier…I hadn’t trusted him in the least, and I still didn’t to be quite frank. However, if he was going to kill me, or rather I should say  _attempt_  to kill me; he would’ve done so already, so he had  _that_  going for him. I sat up and sighed as I yanked the cigar out of Logan’s mouth, but before he could protest, I shoved the lit end into my arm with a grimace. He immediately leapt forward and yanked the cigar out of my hand with a growl.

“What the hell are you doing?!” he bellowed and I raised my forearm up so that he could see as the burn almost instantly started to heal itself. I watched as Logan’s lips slowly started to part and I shook my head slightly.

“I have no idea to what extent I can do this or even how I  _can_  do this, but I seem to be, well…almost invincible I guess? I’ve gotten shot, never get sick, lost a finger and it grew back; hell my body heals so fast it won’t even let me get drunk anymore,” I smirked as he rubbed the back of his head in thought.

“No alcohol induced comas anymore, eh? If tobacco doesn’t affect you either, then why are you so against it?” he asked, as he held out the cigar to me and I waved my hand in front of my face with another grimace.

“Because it smells…like  _ass_ ,” I responded and Logan left out the first laugh I’d heard from either of us since we met. I leaned across to flip off the light then, as my eyes caught sight of Logan stiffening the dark. I stood up and started to move towards him, cocking my head to the side as I saw his nostrils flaring several times as if he were…sniffing for me.

“What are you doing?” Logan asked as I made my way around him, reaching my hand up towards the side of his neck when suddenly, his hand darted to grab my own. I rose an eyebrow, in complete shock with his reaction time. I immediately reached to turn on the light, eyeing him suspiciously.

“How the hell did you know where I was?” I asked and he snorted, pointing to his nose.

“I’ve always had a keen sense of smell and you absolutely reek,” he said as my jaw dropped in a guffaw and I crossed my arms over my chest.

“Oh…thanks…well, the whole point to that was that I also have night vision, alright? Now that we’ve had this little feel-good getting to know you bullshit, I’m going to sleep,” I said as I removed my jacket and sat on the edge of the bed to remove my boots. Normally, I’d sleep in at least my underwear, but this place gave me the creeps and I wasn’t about to trust it.

Logan smirked as he extinguished the cigar into the ash tray, his hands slipping into the hem of his tanktop to remove it. I glanced at him over my shoulder and had to fight every compulsion to not bite my lip. So, this guy annoyed the hell out of me, but I was a human female after all and good  _God_  was he stacked. He moved toward the bed and sat on the edge of it to remove his boots.

“So…you’re basically a…cat?” he said over his shoulder. I had to smirk as it had seemed that way given the look of my claws, the night vision, and the well over nine lives the healing factor gave me.

“Meow,” I said in response as he smirked again, rising long enough to remove the jeans from his lower half.

“No comment about sharing a bed, or your feminine rights to have it to yourself?” he asked as he turned to look down at me. I rolled to my back, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I’ve done the song and dance long enough I’m pretty sure I can resist jumping your bones while in the same bed together. Besides…I don’t like you, but I wouldn’t wish my best enemy to sleep on  _that_  floor,” I said with a grimace, rolling back to my side.

“Fair enough,” Logan said with a smirk as I felt the bed dip as he settled into the opposite side in only his jeans. I attempted to close my eyes and let sleep overtake me. This simple task hadn’t been easy for the past month. Though my memories of what happened to me…were gone I occasionally got millisecond flashes of what I could only assume was what happened to me and these flashes down right terrified me. I furrowed my eyebrows as I suddenly heard his damned sniffer going crazy again. Suddenly, he leapt from the bed, grabbing one of the pillows. I turned to look over my shoulder at him.

“Jesus…,” he said as he started to walk away and I felt slightly offended.

“Ok, I know I don’t smell that bad I  _do_  take showers!” I bellowed at him as he waved a hand at me.

“It’s…it’s not that. I’ll just sleep in the tub,” he said as he entered the bathroom and my nose scrunched up in disgust.

“That’s probably worse than the floor, Logan!” I yelled to him as his head poked out with a smirk.

“I’ll survive. Trust me,” was all he said before the door to the bathroom shut and all I could do was shrug and slowly let the first night of sleep in weeks consume me. Well, I got at least maybe two hours of sleep before I awoke to a hand clasped firmly over my mouth…Logan’s hand and a ‘be quiet’ gesture. I glanced up as I saw figures moving outside our motel window. I let out a sigh and then spoke in a whisper.

“This is never going to stop is it?” I asked genuinely and he moved to start putting on his clothes as I did the same.

“You play with fire, Darlin’…you’re gonna get burned,” he said as we both prepared to defend ourselves and evade…again.


	4. Animosity

Artwork by [jtramsey](https://jtramsey.deviantart.com/)

[Inspirational Music for This Chapter](https://youtu.be/ut-Cgyy5CmU?list=PLbbnrG3j2BQoHyO1L_1adzrifgZ5wuApz)

 

Logan’s POV

I silently pulled my jacket over my shoulders as I gestured to Selina to cover the other side of the door as I made my way to my own side. Selina perched herself on the floor, both of us waiting as I had no doubt that they’d barge their way in, seeing as they were here to nab Selina and had no qualms to be covert about it. I realized how handy Selina’s night vision would really be as my sense of smell could only go so far. If given the choice, I’d much rather be able to plainly see in the dark versus only smelling them. The door burst open just as expected, my fist colliding into the man’s chest as Selina’s head collided to the side of the man’s head. A large metallic *PANG!* echoed through the room as we both looked at each other for a moment. I knew exactly why that happened and I wasn’t about to let that on to Selina just yet, but my suspicions were correct. Her entire body must have been laced with adamantium and either this guy had a metal plate in his head that she just crushed with her skull or the guy was a cyborg.

We didn’t have time to revel in this however as we both forced our way outside, sliding to avoid a barrage of gunfire from men that hid themselves behind car doors. Selina perched herself in front of me as I realized she was using her own body as a shield for my own, and I let her for now…still not ready to reveal my own mutant self to her quite yet. She was too much of a loose cannon to let on with  _that_  secret.

“Since you’re so adamant about me not killing anyone…,” she said as she gestured towards my bike and another couple of crotch rockets that were parked near it and I cocked my head at her as she leapt to her feet and ran for the bikes. I growled as I ran after her, not appreciating the lack of coordination as I threw my legs over my bike, waiting for her to get on behind, before noticing that she took it upon herself to hop onto the black crotch rocket instead. She smirked over at me with a shrug.

“I’m tired of riding bitch,” she said simply as the black bike roared to life beneath her and she peeled down the dirt road, heading directly towards the woods. I followed soon after, not being able to deny the fact that losing them in the woods was the best plan we would have. I smirked to myself as I saw Selina take off down the road as fast as that bike would take her, this woman only continued to surprise me. I kept my sight on the woods to the side of us looking for the best opportunity to take this shindig off road. I whistled to her, which caused her to look behind her, her blonde hair getting violently tussled about from the aggressive wind speeds. I gestured with my head towards the woods as she nodded once and yanked the handlebars to the right, as both of us gripped harder, ready for the ride to get rougher.

It didn’t take long for the HAMA vehicles to be on our heels as the terrain started to slow us down, but the cars would have a much harder time of it then our bikes. Selina and I both ducked and swerved our way through the woods, bullets beginning to fly as the goons were growing impatient at our constant avoidance. I growled as I felt one bullet fly into my shoulder and gripped the handlebars tighter in an effort to control myself. I glanced over just in time to see a bullet land in one of the tires of Selina’s bike which caused it to flip over forward, Selina’s body colliding and rolling on the ground. To a normal human, she would have just broke every bone in her body. It put a few things in perspective; considering I wouldn’t have been there to save her from this…I shook my head violently from side to side, choosing not to mull it over as I yanked the handlebars of my bike to the left to race towards her.

I watched as Selina stood, her hands held out to either side and I knew she was about to unleash her fury, despite my best efforts to talk her into never doing it again. Could I blame her really? If she were anything like me, releasing the rage, going “berserk”…was just part of the territory. As I neared her, I watched as one of the SUVs was suddenly barreling towards me, but Selina released her claws and slammed them into the side of the vehicle as it passed her, nearly ripping the entire side of the car off and ending at the back where the gas can resided. The spark that ignited from her claws caused the car to ignite in flames as she started to run away. My eyes grew wide, realizing what was about to happen as I turned the bike around and came up behind Selina, grabbing her as the SUV exploded, sending bits of metallic debris everywhere.

Selina maneuvered herself so that she was sitting in front of me instead of behind me, which made me sit back, a bit surprised as I cocked my eyebrow at her.

“Tired of riding bitch, huh?” I asked her and she smirked rolling her eyes as she held onto the belt at my waist for leverage, leaning to one side to see the vehicles heading towards us.

“Shut up. Easier to see what’s coming versus craning my neck,” she said as she narrowed her eyes into the night sky.

“Two SUVS, one Hummer…V formation, gaining fast,” She said simply as we passed a rusting sign that I am fairly sure stated: ‘Danger: Active Mine Field’. I decided to plunge through the gate and not say a damn word to Selina, knowing we’d both be fine and these assholes chasing us wouldn’t think twice to follow us.

As we entered the minefield, I used my senses to weave us around as many mines as I could keep track of before the goons whipped out the heavy artillery, sending a barrage of automatic fire at my bike, causing both tires to blow from beneath as we both rolled to the ground. Selina rolled over to her side just as her face met straight on with a land mine as she let out an audible gasp.

“Holy shit!” she bellowed as she slowly sat up, her eyes scanning our surroundings as I lay on the ground several feet from her.

“Are we in a damned mine field?!” she yelled, her eyes widening as she looked over at me and I shrugged, feigning innocence.

“Yeah, that’s weird…you’d think they’d have a sign up or something,” I said, raising my eyebrows as we both instinctively covered our heads, the first of three vehicles exploding near us as it hit a land mine. I whipped my head up to see where the other two vehicles were, seeing the remaining SUV starting to move around the outer skirts of the field as the Hummer began barreling right for us. Selina gasped again as she stood up, having only taken one step before she realized she stepped right onto a land mine. I could tell she stopped breathing as she glanced down and then over at me with a grimace.

“Selina?” I asked, realizing then what had happened. I glanced over to the Hummer getting closer and closer and I leapt to my feet. I had no idea how advanced her healing factor was, but I knew damned well mine could withstand a blast from a land mine and then some and so I ran towards her and shoved her off the land mine, placing my own foot atop it before it had time to go off.

Selina’s body landed on the ground with a grunt and she sat up wide eyed and stared up at me.

“Are you insane?! I can heal, if and  _when_  and there  _will_ be a when, Logan…that mine goes off!” she yelled as she stood up, glancing over at the Hummer as it drew closer to us.

“I’ll be fine, Selina!” I yelled at her, holding my hand out as if to ask her to let me concentrate. The timing had to be just right as I watched the Hummer get closer and closer. Right as it neared me, I let up on the land mine and started to dart to my left, the force of the impact sending shards of metal and debris into the back of my body, deep gashes and blood splattering everywhere as I landed on the ground with an audible thud. I heard Selina let out a shrill scream as I felt her body kneel down beside me and turn me over to survey the damage.

“Oh my god…you fucking idiot!” she screamed as the sound of the other SUV exploding in the background remained but mere static noise to what had currently transpired. Her hands shook as she roamed them over my body, a groan starting to escape my lips as I saw her look around in a bit of a panic. I knew what was going through her head. She knew if I were a human, that I would need to get to a hospital stat, but if she were to drag me through the minefield not knowing where all the mines lay, I wouldn’t survive even the backlash of another explosion.

As she stood, looking around trying to plan what to do next, my body was almost completely healed and I slowly rose to my feet. I rubbed the back of my neck and picked at a bit of the dirt that had gotten into my eyes as I walked up behind her.

“You know, the longer you stand here stargazing, the more I’m going to bleed out,” I said simply and she whipped around so fast I thought she was going to trip on herself. She grabbed my shoulders and started turning me around to look at my shirt that was now littered with holes, the skin beneath it completely healed. She seemed relieved and then turned angry, all within a blink of an eye.

“Are you… _kidding_ …me?” she said slowly as her hands grabbed for my shirt, lifting it up to see that I was completely fine in every regard, save for a little dirt and grime.

“Woah, Darlin’, at least take me out to dinner first,” I scoffed as she gave me a hard shove, my eyes immediately darting down behind me to make sure she didn’t just shove me onto a land mine.

“Why the _hell_  didn’t you tell me you had a healing factor like me?!” she bellowed, as I rubbed the back of my neck and held my hands out to either side of me, seeing no use in hiding it.

“I couldn’t trust you. I  _still_  don’t trust you, but I wasn’t sure how powerful your healing was and you’re of more use to me in one piece versus a million.” I said, as I raised a single eyebrow at her, awaiting a response.

“Oh? Well I am  _sooo_  happy that you have a use for me, which warrants a rescue that was  _unnecessary_. If I can re-grow limbs…I’m pretty sure I can survive an explosion,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff and I narrowed my eyes in thought before pointing at her.

“Good point,” I said and she left out an audible growl in fury as she threw her hands into the air.

“Shouldn’t you be hissing at me versus growling or are you more tiger than domesticated house cat, because I haven’t had a good record with tigers,” I said, just loving to push this woman’s buttons as she glared at me, her hands going to her hips.

“I’m guessing the whole…sniffing thing is actually a power then? Super human…canine-like, sniffing, hmm…Fido?” she said, jutting her chin out in challenge toward me.

“It is, actually,” I said as I stepped closer to her, sniffing the air.

“Is that Alpo in your pocket or do you normally smell like liquefied dog muck?” I asked, a mischievous grin spreading across my face as Selina turned with a flourish of her hair, narrowing her eyes and walking her ass straight out of the minefield. I stood dumbfounded for a moment, still stuck in the middle of the field as I looked around. Touché indeed, kitten.

“Very funny!” I shouted towards her and as she slipped through the gate and sat her ass on the ground; I had a feeling she wasn’t coming back.

“Go ahead, Spot… _sniff_  your way out. I’ll be waiting,” she said with a smile, pretty damn proud of herself as she then decided to lay completely on the ground. I clenched my fists and growled as I began my slow and steady walk for the gate. It had to have taken me a good ten minutes before I crawled through the gate unscathed. Selina slowly sat up, stretching her arms with a yawn.

“Oh hey, I just thought I’d take a nap while you-,” she started to say as a mound of dirt was suddenly launched into her face. She sputtered and looked over at me where I had started to dig a hole with my hand.

“What the hell is your problem?” she asked and I stood up, dusting my hands of the remaining dirt debris.

“Oh, me? Well, all these references just had me reaching into my inner canine, just had the sudden urge to dig a hole,” I said as I walked past her with a grin, eyeing what seemed to be an abandoned shack in the distance. Selina sighed as she wiped the dirt from her face and rose to follow me. As we approached the shack, I rose my chin to the air to get a good whiff in an attempt to detect any unwanted persons residing inside. Satisfied that I didn’t smell anything out of the ordinary, I lightly pushed on the door to allow us entry as the door came off its hinges into my hand. I looked down to it and cocked my eyebrow, idly tossing the door behind me.

“Wow, compared to the motel, this place is the Taj Mahal,” Selina said behind me, sarcasm highly evident in her tone. Suddenly, a rat scurried across the floor, making a hurried escape out the door that was now gone. Selina jumped back with a gasp and I had to chuckle as I turned to look at her.

“Say, aren’t you supposed to chase and eat those things? Chop, chop…you have a job to do.” Selina glared at me and put her hands on her hips.

“Is this how it’s going to be with us? A constant battle of wits to see who can make the best feline vs canine joke?” she asked and I turned my gaze skyward in thought.

“Isn’t that how it’s supposed to be? Dog chases cat, cat runs up a tree?” I asked with another sly grin as she stared on at me unenthusiastically.

“Cat scratches dog’s eyeballs out,” she said as I held my hands up in mock defense.

“Fair enough,” I said simply as I found a corner of the shack with a pile of hay in the corner that would have to serve as our make shift bedding arrangements for the night. I gestured towards the area with my arms as if making a grandeur gentlemanly gesture. She sighed as she immediately plopped atop the hay, raising an arm to drape across her forehead.

“If we could manage to make it through the night without more HAMA up our asses, I’ll be completely shocked,” Selina said as I positioned myself on the hay next to her.

“Unless they tagged one of us with a GPS tracker, I doubt they’ll actually manage to find this place tonight,” I said truthfully, as I scooted closer to Selina, knowing that the night would bring cold and our body warmth for one another, especially for her, was going to be crucial. Selina lifted her head up and looked at me over her shoulder.

“Woah, mind your red rocket there, buddy,” she said as I narrowed my eyes at her.

“I  _don’t_  have a-,” I started to say before she cut me off.

“Goodnight Logan!” she said as she plopped her head back down to the hay and scooted a little closer to me. I gritted my teeth, making my jaw crack as I decided to let it go for now as I too plopped my head to the hay. Settle down, claws…settle down.


	5. Old Wounds

Artwork by Adam Hughes

[Inspirational Music for this Chapter](https://youtu.be/ybqyW08szaA?list=PLbbnrG3j2BQoHyO1L_1adzrifgZ5wuApz)

Selina’s POV

_Three years ago…_

I awoke to darkness;my eyes blinking as the night vision kicked in and I surveyed my surroundings. I appeared to be in a concrete box of a room with no light, no windows, and only a single door with a slit that was currently closed. I looked down and saw I was dressed in a pair of sweatpants, a shirt that felt like scrubs, and I was barefoot. I grimaced as my entire body ached and I hadn’t a clue why. I rubbed feverishly at my hands, which hurt the most when I suddenly realized…I couldn’t even remember my own name. Panic started to settle over me as I stood up, turning around in circles for what had to be several times, my fists colliding into the concrete wall nearest me, actually taking a few chunks out as they cascaded to the ground. I cocked an eyebrow as I looked at my hand…that was odd. My head darted to the door when I suddenly heard it open, my body pressing to the farthest corner in defense. I narrowed my eyes as my night vision adjusted from the light spilling into the room, confusing my sight.

I could make out the faint hint of glasses on the man’s face and dark, short hair. The man stood aside in the doorway and motioned with his hand; hesitantly I walked out, only to be immediately suppressed by a man as big as a house as he pressed my arms behind my back. I struggled for only a moment until I realized I was no match for this behemoth. We all walked down the hallway, the man walking with his hands clasped in front of him like Mr. Burns from The Simpsons. I looked over at him, seeing scars littering his face as he smiled at me.

“You, my dear, are Project Y-40. Welcome to Neverland,” the man said to me and my face contorted into absolute confusion and then transgressed into anger I could feel working its way up from my toes all the way to my spine.

“Why am I called a  _project_  and what the  _fuck_  is Neverland?” I said, as we entered a room that looked like a large gym; a prison gym, to be specific, but a gym none the less. This was getting more confusing by the minute.

“Such language, my dear. We’ve been watching you for some time now, Y-40. You displayed powers that were of the utmost interest to us, most of which being your ability to heal. That is a rare gift and we absolutely had to take advantage. We’ve made you stronger, faster, and most importantly…near invincible,” he said and I could feel my chest begin to heave as I was lead over to a white washed room within the gym. The large man shoved me inside and they locked the door behind me. I immediately turned around and banged on what appeared to be a viewing window as I could see the man on the other side of it peering in on me.

“What did you do to me?!” I said; confusion and anger consuming me as I repeatedly bashed my fists to the glass having no luck in breaking it. I saw the man lean forward and speak into a microphone as his voice flowed into the room.

“We have two categories here at Neverland. The Useful and the Useless. We are hoping that your alterations will undoubtedly land you in the Useful category and that you’ll voluntarily join our program,” he said as my eyebrows furrowed, trying to let this all sink in.

“How exactly will you find me  _Useful_?” I asked, almost afraid of the answer as he smiled before leaning forward and speaking again.

“Several tests…the first of which being, a fitness and agility test. Don’t be afraid to do what’s natural, be instinctual,” he said and I shook my head before I heard the sound of feet sliding on the floor and slowly turned around. What I saw could only be described as a walking man-snake cyborg with robotic claws.

“What the fu-,” I started to say before the thing launched itself at me as I quickly dodged out of the way. This dodge, dip, and dive routine continued for some time before the man’s voice boomed into the room.

“Fight him Y-40! Get angry, defend yourself and fight him, KILL him!” the man yelled at me and I gritted my teeth, his voice and tone causing further anger to rise within me before suddenly, I let out a yell, splayed hands to either side of me and five metallic claws crawled out over my fingernails. I hadn’t time to even process why claws came out of my fingers as the snake cyborg charged me and I immediately attacked him…my mind going completely animalistic as I ripped him to ever-loving shreds. The cyborg snake lay bloody on the ground as I stood, breathing heavy before I looked down to my hands and grimaced in pain before falling to my knees.

“Excellent, Y-40…most excellent,” the man’s voice boomed into the room as a random orderly came into the room and drug the cyborg snake away. I had to figure out a way to get the hell out of here…and fast.

 

_Present day…_

I had my arms wrapped about myself, secretly longing for a vehicle of  _any_  kind at this moment. Hell, I’d settle for a bicycle at this point, if it got me to where ever we were going that much faster in this God forsaken cold. I bit at my lip to keep my jaw from vibrating in a shiver. The cold didn’t really seem to bother Logan all that much as he huffed and puffed with every step he took, one stride always seeming to be longer then the last. I found myself hitch stepping every once and awhile just to keep up with him.

“Do you actually know where you’re going or are we just rummaging through the forest hoping to run into someone…or something?” I asked, as Logan rolled his neck to allow it to crack before idly glancing at me over his shoulder.

“We’re putting as much space between us and the HAMA as we can, there’s a snow front moving in and we’re about to become walking targets for them to trace our steps,” he said and I looked above me, furrowing my eyebrows at the cloudless sky in confusion.

“Snow? How the hell do you figure that?” I asked and he smirked as he stopped for a moment to gauge his direction. My head was still turned skyward and I didn’t see him stop as my body collided right into the back of him with an audible, ‘Oof’. He only grunted in response as he was too concentrated on figuring out the direction he wanted to take us in as he sniffed the air.

“I can smell it…trust me, you’ll be eating your words in about two hours. Especially with that sorry ass excuse for a jacket you have on,” he said as he then turned his head to fully look at me, my arms pulling the leather jacket tighter around my body.

“What? No gentlemanly-like gestures of loaning me your jacket to help ween the cold?” I asked as my eyebrows rose rather matter of factly. He grunted and ran his hands down the lapels of his own jacket as I eyed the Sherpa lining with complete jealously.

“Hell no. Then  _I’d_  be cold and  _you’d_  be just unappreciative. Besides, it’s not like I have fur on top of this skin,” he said with a smirk as I couldn’t help but roll my eyes in response. He then whipped his head to the right and we started our trudging once more.

“How long have you been able to heal yourself?” I asked with complete seriousness. He was the only other person that I met that had what I had, well at least that I could remember at this point, but it was a step in the right direction to figure out what happened to me.

“Since I was a kid,” he said simply, obviously not one to make small talk so I’d just continue to probe.

“Seriously? Did something happen to you?” I asked, naively as he turned to look at me, his entire face forming into a grimace.

“I’m a  _mutant,_  Selina, it was written into my DNA. Puberty hits or some other fucked up stressed out moment and it unleashes the abilities. How would you not know this?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest as I looked at him, almost not believing what I just heard.

“How would I not-, does amnesia ring any bells to you? I can’t remember what happened to me over a month ago let alone anything that happened to me when I was a kid. Wait, so does your healing factor slow down your…aging…process?” I asked, suddenly coming to the realization that he could very well be over a hundred years old and not look a day over thirty. I watched as his jaw clenched and he uncrossed his arms.

“Yeah…it does actually,” he said with a grunt as he turned and started walking again and I did a little spring to come up beside him, suddenly incredibly intrigued.

“So, how old are you?” I asked and he rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh.

“I’ve fought in every war since the Civil War. Do the math,” he answered and I stopped dead in my tracks as my mouth fell agape.

“Are you shitting me right now?” I asked incredulously and shook my head loose of the shock as I realized he hadn’t stopped walking when I had and I sprinted to catch up again.

“Trust me, you’d know if I was  _shitting_  on you,” Logan said with a grunt as he continued to huff it in front of me. My face formed into a look of disgust at his words as I shook my head.

“Ok, that…is a mental image I’d like immediately to get rid of, but seriously that makes you nearly 200 years old, that is absolutely insane, can you not see that?” I asked, as my hand lifted to slightly grab onto his elbow, longing for him to stop a moment so I could truly ask him more about this revelation. Logan idly growled as he stopped and yanked his elbow from my grip.

“Give me a little credit; I’m still 50 some odd years away from being two hundred God damned years old. What are you getting out of all of this, huh? Taking notes of my weaknesses, trying to find loopholes?” Logan asked as his nostrils began to flare and I cocked my head at him, immediately confused by his sudden defensive posture happening.

“What? What the hell are you talking about? You have the same ability as me and I can’t remember how I got it or who I am, I just thought maybe talking to you about yours would maybe trigger my memories somehow. Clearly, you really are the complete  _asshole_ you keep deeming yourself to be however, and I’m perfectly fine walking the rest of where ever the hell it is we are going…in silence,” I said, squaring off my jaw and now turning to do my own quick trudge in the direction we had been walking in previously. I could hear Logan letting out a deep sigh behind me before his footsteps quickened to catch up with me and his hand reached up to grab at the crook of my elbow.

“Selina, wait,” he said as he turned me around, grasping onto either of my shoulders with his rather large, strong hands.

“I’m sorry, you just have to understand that I’ve been a lone wolf for…shit…well  _years_  now and I’d honestly think you of all people would get me having to be on the defense constantly with pretty much everyone I come into contact with,” he said, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared down at me. My eyes looked from left to right before they looked up to his to make eye contact and I nodded once in understanding.

“I get it, but I also get that at this point we need to put peep holes for each other in our proverbial walls that we’ve built around ourselves,” I said and he let out a light laugh.

“Well look who went and grew up a little all of the sudden. I’m so proud,” he said as he faked a tear that he feigned wiping away from his cheek and I rolled my eyes, lifting my hands to swat away his own from my shoulders. As we stood there looking at each other for a moment, I couldn’t help but flare my nostrils at the smell that was just eking its way through his pores. It wasn’t a bad smell, or rather, it was hard to describe, maybe like vanilla, pine, and that smell after a nice cool rain when you first go outside? No, not bad at all…was I starting to lose my mind? The lack of memory was bad enough as it was. I found that I had actually closed my eyes for a moment as I processed what the scent actually smelled like and flittered my eyes back open to see Logan had started to walk again. I rushed to catch up.

“Do you wear Old Spice or something?” I asked, looking up at him as we walked. He cocked an eyebrow and looked down at me before gesturing to himself with his hands.

“Do I  _look_  like a guy that wears Old Spice?” he asked and my eyes roamed over his form for a moment before nodding slowly in agreement.

“You’re right. You look more like the type of guy that would splash some water on his face, wash his hands with motor oil, and sniff a 2 week old shirt, deeming it still wearable,” I said and couldn’t help but grin in defiance as he just shook his head. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks and I turned to look at him my mouth moving to speak before he slapped a hand over it. His nose started to move a mile a minute as his eyebrows grew furrowed and serious, looking about us. His face then transformed into confusion.

“Jean?” he said and immediately bolted in some random direction. My own face contorted to confusion then as I chased after him, wondering if Jean was supposed to be a name or pants or what. We ran for what seemed like five minutes straight before we approached an area of the woods that had a drop off, both of us grabbing onto a nearby tree to keep from toppling over the edge. As I scanned the area below, I saw what looked to be a white Jeep that had turned over and was laying upside down at the bottom of the hill. I looked to Logan who was already starting to scramble down the hill towards the Jeep. I let out  a low growl as I followed suit, not thrilled that we were running straight towards a vehicle that we had no clue who or what was around it. As I trotted up behind him, I saw his form reach into the Jeep frantically and he pulled out a red-headed woman that was bleeding from her head. He sunk to his knees and almost looked like he was about to cry. I cocked my head at the sight of this and looked down to the woman.

“Jeanie…Jeanie!” Logan cried as he idly shook the woman, attempting to wake her up. I slowly approached and knelt down beside him and the woman.

“Is she…,” I started to say and Logan looked up at me, the veins in his neck starting to bulge.

“I don’t know!” he bellowed and I held my hands up in a defensive stance, not sure what to say or do at that moment. I pursed my lips together as I peered down at the woman who seemed utterly lifeless. Logan’s head whipped up as he again started to sniff the air, he slowly laid the woman down on the ground and stood up to get a better vantage point. I looked around, having not seen a damned thing, but I wasn’t the one with the blood hound nose. Suddenly, Logan started to run at inhuman speed, his fists slamming down to either side of him as three long bladed claws immerged from between his knuckles from both hands. My lips slowly parted and my eyebrows furrowed as I watched Logan leap through the air and slam his claws into the approaching man’s chest. He proceeded to do this two more times before all three of the HAMA agents that no doubt caused this woman to crash, were massacred. I was so furious that I hadn’t heard the woman moaning as she was obviously starting to come to; my body leapt to my feet as Logan made his way back over, chest heaving, his claws still unsheathed.

“You son of…a…bitch,” I said; poison lacing my words as I brought my own claws out to play. I didn’t even give myself time to process what I was just about to do, but I did it anyway, lurching forward, slicing my claws through the air. Both of our claws met as few sparks flew and a loud metallic clang sound emanated through the forest. Logan was still pout up on adrenaline and did not hesitate to fight me back as we slashed, poked, and went flat out maniacal on each other. Occasionally, we nicked the other in the skin to which we’d both grimace and continue, knowing full well the cut would heal almost instantly. All of the sudden, I felt my body being pushed backward by some unseen force before I was airborne and flying a good twenty feet away from Logan. Once I landed on the ground with an audible groan, I immediately sat up to see the red haired woman holding her hand out toward me and I realized that I…could not move.

“Jean?!” Logan bellowed as his claws immediately sheathed. He ran over to her and as her hand lowered, so did her hold on my body and I let out a gasp of breath. Logan and the woman embraced as I slowly made my way to my feet, sheathing my claws.

“Logan I-,” she started to say and Logan stepped back from her, grabbing both of her shoulders as he inspected her for injuries.

“Are you hurt? What the hell happened?” he asked as I slowly made my way over, deciding to let them have their little conversation as to not be hurled in the air again or have claws slammed through my chest cavity.

“I’m-I’m fine, I just got knocked unconscious when our Jeep went over this hill. Have you seen Scott?” she asked as she started to look around in pure panic.

“He probably ran away like the little bitch that he is,” Logan had mumbled under his breath and Jean looked at him disapprovingly.

“Logan, honestly, how long have you known each other and you still can’t accept him?” she asked as Logan crossed his arms over his chest, deciding not to answer that.

“I’m sure he went for help, but what the hell were you two doing here anyway? Vacationing?” he asked with a raise of the eyebrows.

“You’re right; I can still feel him, he’s close actually. But no, I sensed you were in some serious danger and I insisted to Scott that we come out here to help you,” she stated and that was the point that I had just about enough of these two pretending that I was a piece of cellophane and I approached them.

“Hello? Yeah, hi. Will either of you explain to me what the hell is going on right now and will  _you_  explain why you failed to mention you had  _claws_  like mine?” I said, having turned to Logan for the last part of that statement. Jean extended her hand to me and I looked down to it with only my eyes at first until I saw her face become completely welcoming and warm. This woman was…well, she was beyond beautiful and seemed genuinely sincere and kind. I didn’t like her already, but I extended my hand for the shake.

“My name is Jean Summers. Logan and I have known each other for over a decade. My husband and I are mutants as well, that’s how we all met. I’m a telepath and also have telekinesis, which is how I knew Logan was in trouble and how I was able to…move you,” she said as she grimaced her face at the last part of her sentence.

“I apologize for hurling you, but I wasn’t sure if Logan was being attacked or…,” Jean began to say and Logan threw his hands up into the air.

“Jesus Christ, Jean…want to tell her your whole life story too?” Logan said as Jean furrowed her eyebrows at him.

“Clearly she’s a mutant herself, and she’s already seen my powers,” Jean argued to him and I cleared my throat, again becoming cellophane.

“Jean…nice to meet you. I’m Selina, I can’t remember my last name…and if you’ll excuse me, I still have a beef to settle with Lassie over here,” I said as I slammed my fist into Logan’s shoulder. He growled in response and started to step towards me, both of us clenching our fists. Jean suddenly stepped up between us, placing one of her hands on each of our chests.

“Whoa, what is the story with  _you_  two?” she asked as I let out a huff of breath.

“We both can heal…and apparently as I JUST found out, we both also have retractable claws, which he FAILED to mention to me!” I bellowed and Jean’s face suddenly turned into absolute intrigue.

“Logan, did she go through the same procedure as you did?” Jean asked and Logan slowly shook his head, rolling his neck to crack it.

“She can’t remember,” he said simply and Jean turned to look at me. She canted her head and I gave her a quizzical stare.

“Selina, I have the ability to try and retrieve some of your repressed memories. Would you-would you mind?” Jean asked as she started to raise her hands to my skull and I instinctively took a step back.

“Whoa, this isn’t some psycho mind control shit is it? I’m not going to cluck like a chicken whenever I hear the trigger word?” I asked and she half smiled as I heard Logan smirk.

“No, not at all, but I need you to relax and allow my mind into yours,” she said and I took a step forward again with a shrug.

“Sure because how hard could that be, right?” I said as she raised her hands to my head and closed her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed and at times, she almost seemed like she was in pain before she moved her hands from my head and stumbled backwards. Logan was quick to raise a hand to catch her in case she would fall and I idly rolled my eyes in seeing that.

“What did you see?” I asked; my curiosity completely peaked as she took a few breaths before standing upright.

“I saw almost identical flashes to what I saw when I first read Logan’s mind, but I sensed the name…Colcord? Does that name mean anything to you?” Jean said as she turned to look at Logan, his face slowly morphing into fury.

“Malcolm…Colcord. I know exactly who he is…I almost managed to rip his damned face off. Is he who was behind her procedure?” Logan asked, as he looked at me for a moment and then back to Jean.

“From what I could gather…yes,” Jean said as she turned her face to look at me with a bit of sympathy.

“Christ, we got a lot more to worry about if we got HAMA on the loose AND Colcord attempting to start up the Weapon X program again,” Logan growled as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Jean took a few steps towards me as she canted her head.

“I also saw a few flashes that just…didn’t make a lot of sense to me,” she said as she rose a single eyebrow to me.

“Are you…Egyptian by chance?” she asked and I couldn’t help but smirk.

“Well, that’s a random question,” I answered.


	6. Everything

Artist: Patrick Brown

[Inspirational Music for This Chapter](https://youtu.be/heQ0EQviBR0)

Logan’s POV

Jean  _fucking_  Grey. I still couldn’t believe it. After all these years she sensed the first time I’ve found trouble in Lord knows how long and comes racing to help me, even though she knows that me and the claws have it pretty well covered. I watched her read Selina’s mind, my eyes roaming across her face, her fiery hair, that body. I shook my head and let out a grunt, my hands clenching at my sides again as I began to pace. She was Jean  _Summers_ , the asshat somehow drove it all the way home to marriage. Despite Jean’s best efforts, I would  _never_  see Scott as anything but a smug douchebag that happened to meet the woman of my dreams before I did. My attention immediately turned back to the matter at hand once Jean spoke the name Colcord, I knew exactly whom he was. This guy tried to recruit me into his freak show that he tried to pass off as a newly reformed Weapon X program, and had also informed me that the huge scar he called a face was due to yours truly nearly slicing it off when I escaped.

I ran a hand through my hair upon realizing that not only did we have the HAMA to deal with but Malcolm Colcord as well. It seemed he had in fact started up his glorified Weapon X program and went parading the globe looking for eligible candidates. Selina unfortunately landed on his radar and now would be able to thank the nightmares she has for the rest of her life on Mr. Colcord himself.  _Fuck._

“Are you…Egyptian by chance?” Jean had asked Selina and that made me quirk my brow. That had seemed incredibly random, even for Jean to ask.

“Well, that’s a random question,” Selina had answered. Here I thought Jean was the telepath here.

“You know I have no way of remembering that, right?” Selina followed up with and Jean shook her head, slightly rubbing at her temple.

“Sorry, yes, you’re right. I just saw the most curious images of-,” Jean began to say before she was so rudely interrupted by the asshat himself.

“Jean!” Scott bellowed as he damn near tripped his way down the slope until he made it to Jean and they embraced. The hug was followed by a rather ravenous mouth swap to which both Selina and myself, as I had noticed, rolled our eyes.

“Should you be standing? You were knocked unconscious,” Scott said as he surveyed her body for injuries. I butted in at this point.

“She’s  _fine,_  Summers. Just some mild bruising and a cut on her head,” I replied and turned my head when I heard Selina chime in.

“Why didn’t you just lick her wound, Logan? Wouldn’t your saliva be like, extra potent?” Selina said with an all too devilish grin as I furrowed my eyebrows with a growl, turning to face her whilst remaining by Scott and Jean. Scott cleared his throat as he cocked an eyebrow to Jean.

“What’s with these two?” he asked and Jean crossed her arms over her chest with a smile.

“Unbeknownst star crossed lovers it seems,” she said and Selina and I both turned toward Jean and retorted the same word at the same time.

“No,” we both had said and glanced for only a moment at each other before idly clearing our throats. I turned my direction back to the reunited couple.

“I called for an ambulance and a tow truck. I really have to insist you go to the hospital, Sweetheart, you could be more hurt then you realize,” Scott said and I realized the bastard hadn’t even acknowledged my presence.

“Hey, bub, I can’t even get a ‘how ya been, Asshole’ from you?” I said, interrupting their little debate. Scott turned his red-lensed glasses in my direction and crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk.

“Hey, Asshole….how have you been?” Scott said and I couldn’t help but smirk at his sarcasm.

“I’ve been real swell, thanks for askin’,” I said, just as sarcastically and Jean rolled her eyes, stepping in between the two of us.

“Honestly you two, I swear,” Jean said with a shake of her head just as the ambulance turned off from the road up ahead. Jean pursed her lips, eyeing the twirling red lights coming our direction before glancing over at Selina and then back to myself.

“Are you sure you two don’t need any help? The HAMA will not stop hunting you; you of all people should know that,” Jean said and Selina stepped up to us putting her hands on her hips.

“We’ll be fine. We both heal, we both have  _claws_ …,” she started to say, glaring over to me at the mention of claws before continuing,

“…amongst other things. There’s no reason to go throwing you and your husband into the mix and having them find out you two are mutants as well,” Selina said and I had to raise my eyebrows at her generosity for two people she had just met. Jean continued to purse her lips as she mulled over Selina’s words and nodded once. She then turned to me and pulled me in for a hug…a very…tight…hug. I hugged her just as tightly back and looked over her shoulder at Scott who stood with his arms crossed. I couldn’t help but give him a wink and he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Jean then stepped back and stared at me.

“Please be careful, Logan. I’ll be listening in as often as I can. Unless you two decide to work out your…feelings…towards each other?” she said, ending her sentence with a sly smirk. I glanced over at Selina who had a confused look on her face and I couldn’t help but laugh and shake my head.

“You listen in whenever you want to, Sweetcheeks. That ain’t happenin’,” I responded and Jean glanced over to Selina and then back to myself.

“Uh huh,” was all she said, that damn smirk still splayed across her lips. Jean reached over and shook Selina’s hand as they turned to leave.

“It was very nice meeting you,” Jean said and Selina responded in kind. Scott began to lead Jean away from us as he idly gave a wave over his shoulder. Selina came to stand beside me, folding her arms over her chest.

“Well, what a dick…can’t even verbally say goodbye?” Selina said and I turned to look at her, putting my hands on my hips.

“You know, it is astonishing that we can actually see eye to eye on one single damned thing,” I said with a smirk and she started to walk backwards in the direction we were heading in before this entire fiasco occurred.

“Not true! We also both drink beer like it’s going out of style. You’d think my  _boyfriend_ would’ve noticed the seven empty beer bottles on the bar in front of me?” she said to me, referring back to the first minutes of me having ever even met her. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards her.

“Oh come on, those could have been anyone’s,” I retorted as she gave a smirk, starting to turn back forward when she let out a little yelp.

“Jesus!” she bellowed and I trotted up to her to see what all the commotion was about. It was then I saw a silver cat with black spots winding its way through Selina’s legs, purring all the while.

“What the hell, where did that cat even come from?” I said as I looked around, Selina stood with her back still towards me, remaining motionless as the cat continued to rub itself in and out of Selina’s leg in a figure eight pattern. The cat suddenly stopped its rubbing pattern as it spotted me, it’s back arched toward the sky as all the hair on its spine stood straight up and it let out a loud hiss. I furrowed my eyebrows at it and growled. Soon, the cat scurried off and I turned to look at Selina who was still standing there, frozen. I cocked an eyebrow and walked around to the front of her seeing that she was staring off into the distance, wide eyed and not blinking.

“Selina?” I said as I waved my hand back and forth in front of her face. I slowly moved my ear towards her nose to see if she was even breathing when she suddenly took a loud intake of breath, which made me leap back in defense. Her hands started to dart all over her body and she started to laugh…almost a little maniacally, before running both her hands through her hair. She then looked over at me, her face morphing into a very sly grin.

“I remember,” she said as she slowly started to make her way over to me. I looked from left to right actually feeling a little, well, awkward.

“Remember what, darlin’?” I asked, as she stood right in front of me, leaning her face closer to mine.

“ _Everything_ ,” she said and I rose my eyebrows at her, realizing that somehow she just got all of her memories back.

“No shit…did the-the  _cat_  didn’t just do that, did it?” I asked, almost feeling like a complete idiot for even letting that question slip past my lips.

“That…is a discussion for another time,” she said before jutting her hand out towards me for a shake.

“My name is Selina  _Kyle_ , also known as Catwoman. I’m a thief…a good one, can wield one hell of a bullwhip, and you and I have  _a lot_  to talk about,” she said as I slowly extended my hand to shake hers, an eyebrow raising as the confusion started to settle in. It was as if I didn’t even know this woman now. So far, I liked this Selina…a lot better. I then watched as Selina stretched her arms up towards the sky letting out an idle moan as she did so, my eyes couldn’t help but watch her movements, my nostrils flaring at the scents flooding my nose yet again. I wrinkled my nose in protest as she glanced over her shoulder at me.

“I think everyone should get amnesia once in a life time. It is absolutely invigorating when you’re back in your own skin…so to speak,” she said smiling out of the corner of her mouth to me. Invigorating, huh? I wouldn’t know what it felt like to remember everything about my past life. I had pieced together enough of it over the years to make do at least. Honestly, I’m not even sure what I’d do if I remembered absolutely everything at this point.

“I say we buy a six pack…or three, find a motel and I can fill you in on as much as is relevant right now. We’ve had quite a long day,” she said as her eyes unabashedly fell to the boots on my feet and trailed their way up until her eyes met with mine. I cleared my throat as I dug through the pockets of jeans and then my jacket.

“I’d love to, darlin’, but I haven’t a dime to my name,” I said to her, actually a little embarrassed in the fact that I truly had no money on me at all. It usually didn’t matter as I could make do on my own, but add a woman into the mix? Just perfect, Logan. She shrugged and started to look around.

“That’s no big deal, just get me to an area with some people and I’ll take care of it,” she said before she leaned forward and delicately tapped the tip of my nose.

“Care to use that sniffer and lead us to a motel, Rover?” she asked with a sly grin as her eyes fell to look at my lips. I cleared my throat again as her scent filled my nostrils and I took a few steps back and began to do what was asked of me, ignoring the dog name. I jutted my head in a direction that I picked up a scent of humans and we started walking.

“I’m sorry, did you say you go by the name of  _Catwoman_?” I asked, as I went over her little introductory words she gave mere moments before.

“I did  _not_ stutter. Though I can tell you that I had donned that name before it became ironic,” she said, smirking to herself as she stared down at her hands for a moment and clenched them together. She rolled her shoulders and reached over, suddenly running my dog tags through her fingers.

“Besides, you’re one to talk… _Wolverine_. You know that animal is considered of the weasel species variety, right?” she said with a raise of the eyebrow and I yanked the dog tags from her grasp, sliding them back inside of my tank top.

“I’ll be sure to let my military brothers know they need a taxonomy lesson. Also, I’m sure “Wolf Boy” was already taken,” I said to her with a smirk and a wicked grin played across her lips yet again as she clasped her hands behind her back.

“Touché,” she retorted and I had to stop walking for a moment as I raised my eyebrows to her.

“Did you just admit defeat in a banter?” I asked her and she smiled towards me.

“Well, I gotta let you win every once and awhile otherwise you’ll just flat out resent me, hmm?” she answered and I shook my head with a small laugh before continuing to walk. We spent several more moments walking before my nose lead us to a semi-populated area with several people littering the streets, a general store, a motel and a pharmacy. I looked over to Selina as I held a hand out in front of me.

“People, as requested,” I said to her as she raised a hand and idly scratched the back of my ear with a grin as she looked up at me.

“ _Good_  boy,” she whispered and I narrowed my eyes at her. I wouldn’t admit it to her right then, but the scratching actually felt pretty damn good. Selina sauntered past me and started to make her way over to the few people that walked amidst the streets. I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched her, not taking my gaze off from her as I watched her survey the people at her disposal. Predictably, she chose a man as her prey and pretended to look at a piece of paper that she had pulled from her pocket. Her form collided straight into the man’s, her hands immediately bracing his shoulders in an apology, her head falling back in a laugh. The man in turn gripped  _her_  shoulder, which made some of the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. I grunted, shrugging it off as I saw Selina pointing to her piece of paper and then up and ahead of them somewhere. The man looked up in that direction and Selina ran her hand down the man until it came to rest at the small of his back. She then continued to nod emphatically and gave the man the kiss on a cheek, which caused a low growl to form in the back of my throat. As Selina made her way back over to me, I ran a hand through my hair to regain my composure.

“Whoa, who pissed in  _your_ food bowl?” she asked me. I obviously hadn’t been doing a very convincing job of pretending anything I just saw bothered me.

“You want me to get you two a room instead?” I asked, furrowing my eyebrows at her. She in turn rose her own eyebrows at me and held up a wad of cash.

“Easy there, cowboy. All part of the play,” she said and I eyed the cash between her fingers. I went to take it from her as she recoiled and held a hand up to my face.

“What makes you think that  _you_  get to hold onto the dough?” she asked me and my fists began to clench as she turned from me, sauntering her little thieving ass towards the motel across the street. I let out a huff as I followed behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at me.

“It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day, Wolvie, and I’m feelin’… _so_  very good,” she said, and I had to roll my eyes at her quoting a song. I was about to protest to her calling me the nickname I’ve since become to loathe before she was already walking through the door to the motel’s lobby and smiling at the old woman behind the counter.

“Just one night, please,” Selina said to the clerk as she peeled a hundred dollar bill from the wad of cash she had just stolen. I walked up behind her, peering down at the old woman, who looked from myself and back to Selina with a smirk.

“We charge by the hour actually, missy,” the old lady said and Selina and I both cocked our eyebrows as we looked at each other side longed.

“Alrighty, well…how about 12 hours then?” Selina asked as the woman smirked again and gave her change from the hundred.

“Oh, do you know of somewhere where we could pick up some beer?” Selina asked, raising her eyebrows to the old woman.

“How many ya want?” the old woman asked and Selina glanced behind her shoulder at me as I shrugged to her in response.

“Um, twelve?” Selina answered as the old woman hopped off her stool and walked to the back. Upon her return, she carried two six packs of Prabst Blue Ribbon and placed them down in front of us.

“Beggars can’t be choosers, hm?” Selina said with a light laugh and the old woman stared on at her, unamused, waiting for more cash. I reached in front of Selina to grab the beer bottles before she had a chance to protest. The old lady began to count the cash in her drawer as she called out after us as we left the lobby.

“Those walls are thin you two!” the woman said as Selina turned to look at her before walking out the door.

“That’s alright; we usually more like to check the sturdiness of the headboard,” she retorted with a wink that made the old lady’s mouth fall agape. The door shut as Selina sauntered past me and I cocked an eyebrow to her.

“Jesus, what kind of talk did you want to have?” I said with a smirk as Selina walked a few doors down and used the key to open the door to our room for the night. Selina walked and tossed the keys to the nearby nightstand, turning around to face me as I walked in and set the beer on the table.

“Well, for starters, I thought we’d start with a few tricks like, ‘Sit’ and ‘Stay’,” she said, putting one hand on her hip as she held a hand out towards one of the vacant chairs. I smirked and proceeded to remove my jacket, draping it over the back of my chair and taking a seat.

“You tell me ‘Good Boy’ again and I can’t promise to be as passive about it,” I said to her before she had a chance to respond. She smiled slyly and sat down in the seat opposite of me.

“Oh, don’t even tease a girl like that,” Selina said with a wink and I grabbed two of the beer bottles. I unsheathed one of my claws and used it to pop the top off both the bottles at one time. Selina rose an eyebrow as I slid the bottle over to her.

“Well that was all kinds of sexy,” Selina said simply and lifted the bottle to her lips. I sheathed the claw and offered her a wink. Selina took a drag from the beer bottle before resting it down in front of her. She leaned forward and ran a hand through her hair before offering a wry smile.

“So, let’s talk about how we and our claws are going to infiltrate HAMA,” Selina said and I nearly choked on the current swig of beer that I was taking.


	7. Story Time

Artwork by Jace Wallace

[Inspirational Music for this Chapter](https://youtu.be/Xxhm4H7duKQ)

Selina’s POV

I watched Logan as he almost completely choked on his beer at the mere mention of us attempting to take out HAMA. I rose a single eyebrow and sat back in my seat, waiting for him to compose himself.

“Are you out of your mind? This group is international. Not to mention they’re like a damned Hydra. You cut off one head and three more spawn in its place,” Logan said with a gruff and I had to cock my head at him and his nay saying words.

“Logan, we are nearly invincible and our claws are pretty much indestructible…who else is going to take out this group of prejudice, fearing assholes, if NOT us?” I said, pursing my lips together as I stared on at him, adjusting in my seat as he stared at me suddenly as if studying me.

“What all do you remember, Selina? ‘Cause all of the sudden you seem mighty passionate about all this, whereas before you couldn’t give a shit as long as you were out of harm’s way,” Logan retorted as I rolled my eyes.

“Oh, I am definitely still considered numero-uno, but with the HAMA constantly on my tail, it makes my lifestyle choices a bit more…difficult,” I retorted and Logan stared on at me for a moment before drumming his fingers on the table. He then leaned forward, resting his elbows atop his knees.

“Selina, you’re avoiding the question…what do you remember?” he asked again and I let out a deep sigh, running a hand through my blonde locks. I started to pick at the label of my beer bottle as I began to recount all the memories that flooded into my brain only mere moments ago.

“Well, I suppose the parts you’d be most interested in hearing are the parts that concern, the shiny claws. Doubt you want to hear the sob story of my upbringing, turn to thievery and an affair with a bat,” I said with a smirk, still picking at the label. Logan sat back in his chair, raising an eyebrow.

“A bat?” he asked and I shook my head vigorously.

“Don’t ask…okay, well it all started with me being kidnapped by some black unmarked van. I was actually  _grabbed_  right off the street. I’m not even sure how they knew what I was unless they had been following me and happened to see me in action,” I said, attempting a momentary glance at Logan as he sat still, deadpanned, and waiting for me to continue.

“Before they pulled me from the van, they drugged me. I kept waking up on and off as I drifted in and out of consciousness. It was during one of those brief moments that I heard Malcolm Colcord for the speak first time. The woman seemed concerned that I wouldn’t survive the procedure because I was…different. Colcord wasn’t hearing any of it because all he needed to know was that I had a healing factor, and that was that,” I said, not managing the ability to make eye contact with Logan.

“Why was she saying you were different?” Logan said in a hushed decibel. I smiled to myself as I adjusted in my seat.

“One revelation at a time, Wolvie,” I said and offered him a playful wink before continuing.

 

“They realized the drugs were wearing off at that point and…drugged me again. When I woke up, I was in some sort of incubation type tank filled with water. I had a breathing apparatus in my mouth and I was completely restrained. I tried to move my limbs, tried to escape, but it was useless,”I continued as I took a moment to glance over at Logan. Mention of the water tank made him adjust in his seat and I noticed his hand started to clutch at the table. He squared off his jaw before nodding in my direction as a sign to continue.

“Colcord attempted to ‘soothe’ me by telling me that once the whole procedure was done that I’d be ‘thankful’, that they were going to make me better, stronger. All I remembered thinking was how to get out of there and if I could manage it before this so called, ‘procedure’ started. I was wrong,” I had continued, as I watched Logan’s grip become so tight on the table it was starting to crack. I rose an eyebrow.

“Do you want me to stop?” I asked and he slowly shook his head no as he stared down to the ground. I cleared my throat before continuing.

“What followed was the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my entire life. They were pumping liquid metal into my entire body and I could feel my bones accepting and rejecting it all in the same moment. I passed out at some point and when I woke up again, I was escorted to this room where…and I’ll cut to the chase, they forced me to test out my powers and new shiny claws to the most of my ability.” I was about to continue before Logan scooted forward on his seat and stared at me.

“Wait a minute – did they say why they wanted you to fight?” Logan asked and I gave an absent shrug.

“He said I was in Neverland and I had to prove that I was useful and hoped that I’d volunteer for his program. Why, does that mean something to you?” I asked as I watched Logan rake his hands through his hair and then drag them down his stubble face with a growl.

“When I-,when I escaped the original Weapon X program, which sounds like a project Colcord has started up again, but when I escaped Colcord tried to stop me and I nearly tore his face off. After that he became completely obsessed with mutants and took over Weapon X. He started to recruit mutants to work in his little pet projects and tried to recruit me using this mutant named Sabretooth against me,” he started and the name of the said mutant made me quirk a brow.

“Sabretooth, huh? Sounds like my kinda feline,” I said with a wicked grin as Logan looked over at me, slowly furrowing his eyebrows.

“He’s an assassin and clearly has rabies,” Logan responded and I smirked at him before leaning forward and dragging a finger across his cheek lightly.

“Oh, is somebody jealous? Don’t worry…I much prefer doggy style, anyway,” I said as Logan stared at me for a moment, clearing his throat.

“Anyway, needless to say…he didn’t get a chance to recruit me and got to live with a scar on his face for the rest of his life to remember me by,” Logan said and I began to play with the cuticles on each of my fingers as I continued my story.

“Well, he didn’t recruit me either. After he forced me to go all berserk on this weird snake cyborg looking thing they brought in to fight me…my berserker rage continued until I nearly killed everyone in my path and escaped. Definitely not one of my prouder moments in life. Lacked finesse and stealth too much for my taste,” I said with a grimace before I managed to make eye contact with him again.

“Does it hurt you too…every time you take them out to play?” I asked raising my eyebrows and staring on at him like an adolescent attempting to make it through growing pains. He nodded slowly as he made a fist, uncoiled his fingers, and then made a fist again.

“It does, but you get used to it. I hardly even notice anymore to be honest,” Logan said as I stared down at my own hands with a light sigh. I had been doing just dandy with the healing factor and night vision given to me, the claws just made me the ultimate freak show.

“You still haven’t told me why you’re… _different,_ ” he said as I leaped up from my chair, immediately prepared to derail this conversation straight off a cliff if necessary.

“Whew, look at the time! If we’re going to track down HAMA tomorrow, we’re going to need our beauty rest. Well, at least me anyhow,” I said with a light twirl of my hips.

“Selina…,” Logan began not clearly as amused with my antics as I was. He sat back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest with a grunt, and stared on at me.

“Logan, please it is super late and I’d at least like to get a roll in the hay out of you before I open THAT particular trap door. You’ll think I’m completely nuts,” I said, starting to turn away, ready to completely end the conversation before I felt his hand grip on my elbow almost tenderly. Wow, and here I thought this guy had two modes…grumpy and grumpi _er_.

“Try me. I’ve seen a lot of shit in a hundred years,” Logan said and I offered a light smile before dragging my fingers through blonde locks. I cleared my throat and sat on the edge of the table.

“I should’ve been dead a few years ago. I had a rare moment of distraction and misjudgment on a job. Some thug surprised me by showing up on a floor I had deemed completely clear and I surprised him just as much to which he responded by shoving my ass out a window. When my face hit concrete, I would’ve either been a paraplegic the rest of my life or died shortly after,” I started as Logan’s lips slowly parted and eyes grew wide.

“Jesus Christ, Selina,” he said and I held up a finger as a sign for him to hold all comments and applause till the end of the story.

“Oh, I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet, Kibbles. So, I’m lying there thinking of my entire life’s choices and dozens and dozens of cats start coming from the shadows. Some nibble at my fingers, others just licked, but then there was this one cat in particular. The cat we ran into randomly in the woods earlier? Same exact one. I’d recognize the silver with black spots and tail that looked like it had been dipped in black paint, anywhere.” Logan went to move his lips as if he was about to speak and I held up my hand again, needing to finish this crazy ass story or I may not actually finish it.

“That cat, it stared at me for a few moments as if contemplating something and then came up to me and placed its mouth over mine. I passed out at some point during this mouth to mouth resuscitation and when I came to…I was  _completely_  healed, had night vision, and as I discovered later…the healing factor,” I said and Logan’s jaw visibly dropped down even further.

“You’ve gotta be fucking shitting me,” he said and I rolled my eyes at him, letting out a sigh.

“What part about, let me finish is not clear to you?” I asked as I raised my eyebrows to him. I waited a few moments, and once satisfied he was officially shutting up, continued my story.

“Earlier, when I got all my memories back, it  _was_  because of the cat. The cat…is Bastet, an Egyptian cat goddess. She serves as a protector of women of sorts and apparently as she revealed to me when she gave me my memories back, including some of her own, she chose me to help carry on her legacy in a way, in this time period and gave me the additional means to do so. Aside from my innate burglary skills, sultriness, and acrobatics I already possessed, of course,” I said as I cleared my throat and slowly stood from the table looking over my shoulder to him as he stood there dumbfounded.

“So…you’re not a mutant, but a resurrected cat goddess who was brought back to life by a domestic house cat?” Logan said, sarcasm clearly lacing his tone. I rolled my eyes at him with a sigh.

“Not resurrected, gifted  _by_  a goddess and not just any cat…an Egyptian Mau,” I responded to him and he threw up his hands in defense.

“Oh, EXCUSE me…yes, an Egyptian Mau, that makes it all the more sane. Whew, you had me going there,” he said with a chuckle and I slowly narrowed my eyes at him.

“Screw you, Teen Wolf. Believe it or not, that’s the truth…I am  _not_  a mutant, and I am going to sleep. I suggest you do the same, we need your sniffer in full form tomorrow,” I said as I started to move away from the table.

“Sure you don’t need a saucer of milk heated up or something first?” Logan retorted towards me, which made me stop in my tracks. I turned around on my heel and took a few steps towards him, my body leaning down to meet his face with mine. I placed one hand on the seat directly in front of his crotch and then used my fingers to trace the outer rim of his ear, my breath lightly caressing his lips.

“Only if you share some catnip with me first,” I said, a smirk slowly played across my lips before I stood straight up and made my way over to the bed. Logan sat there for several moments staring off into space before he was able to rise from his seat and adjust his jeans.

The next day, with the help of Logan’s esteemed canine smelling powers…we managed to track our way to one of the many HAMA hideouts. I had been currently scaling the side of the building, clutching to the gutters along the way as I did so. I glanced down below to see Logan impatiently pacing back and forth, occasionally looking up at me as he did so. I paused by a window, unleashed my claws and proceeded to cut a piece of glass out so that I could unlatch the window. Déjà vu right then or what? Once inside I snuck my way around until I reached a window near where Logan was, so that he too could climb his way inside.

“I could’ve just smashed a window for cripes sake, instead of waiting around watching your little circus act,” he whispered and I put my hands on my hips, glaring on at him.

“Oh sure, and alert every single HAMA agent in the mean time? Honestly, you’re such a brute,” I whispered back as he only offered a glare back in return. We surveyed each and every floor of the building and soon realized that there wasn’t a single living soul in the entire compound.

“How could they have possibly known we were coming?” I asked, looking around at the items that made it appear they left in a hurry. There was a half drunk mug of coffee, unstacked papers littered about, lights were still on, and even more important…a computer was still on. I wriggled my fingers together before I moved to sit down in the computer chair. Logan grabbed my waist and rose an eyebrow at me.

“Haven’t you heard to  _never_  sit in someone else’s desk chair?” he asked and I slowly looked from left to right as I let the question register. My face then formed into a disgusted grimace before nodding once.

“Excellent point,” I said as I pressed the spacebar on the keyboard to bring the machine to life. A prompt popped up asking for a password. Of course, there was a password!

“Could we be so lucky that the HAMA are complete dumb asses?” Logan asked and I gave an idle shrug.

“Only one way to find out,” I said and proceeded to put in all the most common, half-witted passwords known to man such as: Password, Password123, Password12345, thisismypassword. None of these passwords were actually the password, mind you and so I sat there and tapped a finger on my lower lip in thought before I slowly typed in: HAMARules! This… _was_  the password.

“What a bunch of fucking idiots,” Logan mumbled as I smiled widely.

“All the more easy for us to corrupt them, my dear,” I said in response as I began to sift through the files. I pulled up files on both Logan and myself, which received equalized annoyed grunts from both of us.

“Do you see any on Jean or Scott Summers?” he asked and I went to the folder marked with an ‘S’, not seeing any as I shook my head. I started to look through files at random before I noticed a file that had been minimized before they left. I cocked my head as I read the file aloud.

“Name: Waylon Jones, Known Aliases: Killer….Croc,” I read as I pursed my lips together and looked over my shoulder at Logan.

“I know where they’re going,” I said as I stood straight up, already starting to walk off towards the door.

“Selina,  _where_  are they going?” Logan asked and I stared at him for a moment before speaking.

“My home turf…Gotham City. We’ll stop by my place before we start sleuthing. I could use a change of clothes,” I said with a smirk and off we went, back to the city of the lost and deranged.


	8. Giving Chase

[Inspirational Music for this Chapter](https://youtu.be/_KedbgjYQeI)

Logan’s POV

Where the hell has this woman taken me? She called it ‘Gotham City’. I’d call it ‘Shit City’ and that was being courteous. Every alley we passed seemed to have this creepy fog nestled within it. When I say fog, I do mean fog; thick and the oddest colors like green and blue. We didn’t pass a single block that didn’t have a person that didn’t seem to either be strung out on drugs, mentally deranged, or just plain down on their luck. Moreover, don’t even get me started on the smell. I could only describe it in a way that resembled moldy cheese and corn chips. I have six knives that protrude from my knuckles at any given moment and this place made even  _me_  uneasy. I couldn’t believe Selina had actually grown up here, lived here; it definitely explained a lot and made me a little wary on her level of batshit craziness. We came to a stop in front of a plain, brick building with stair fire escapes outside each of the windows. Selina looked up to the building and began to feel around in her pockets.

“I guess I should’ve stopped to think about the fact that the keys for my place are back in ‘Neverland’,” she said as she used her fingers to make quotation marks in the air. She smirked to herself as she moved to open the front door, which made me quirk an eyebrow.

“Don’t apartment buildings usually have some sorta security to get through the front door, you know, keep the crazies out?” I asked as I followed her through to the lobby area.

Selina responded with a bout of laughter as she made her way to the stairs. I looked around and spotted the elevator that had a sign that read ‘Under Construction’ draped across it. The sign looked like it had been there for years and even had smiley faces drawn into the O’s.

“Honey, half of the crazies already live in this building and after the fourth break in, I’m pretty sure the apartment complex started to suggest just owning a gun. Get my drift?” Selina responded as I followed her up the stairs while I occasionally and unabashedly snuck a peak at her ass.

“Why the hell do you even live here, Selina? It is an absolute shit hole, hell the whole city is,” I said to her as she turned around for a moment and started to walk up the stairs backwards.

“Never a more wretched hive of scum and villainy,” she said and I couldn’t help but smirk at her movie reference.

“Way to avoid the question, Obi-Wan,” I responded and she seemed to be shocked that I even knew where the reference came from. She paused a moment on the stairs and looked down at me.

“I’m not sure whether to be exceptionally turned on right now that you knew that or to yell the word ‘nerd’ to the top of my lungs and pull your underwear up over your head,” Selina said with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at her as I raised a single fist to display in between us with a light growl.

“Just try it,” I simply said as I watched Selina lean forward and place her lips delicately on my fist before standing straight up again.

“Mmm, I do love dark and brooding,” she said, as I raised an eyebrow to her again. It was amazing how completely different she was from the woman I originally met, but still so much of her was subconsciously there even before her memories returned.

We reached the top of the stairs and made our way down the hallway. We passed an apartment with the door wide open where an old man walked absently around in circles in only his stained tank top and boxer briefs. Another apartment I could hear screaming and death metal music blasting through the door, another one I could hear the blatant sound of a headboard banging against a wall and the grunts and moans of what could only be two people fucking, and yet another door there was clearly a quick, unashamed drug exchange transaction occurring. This happened to be the apartment right next to Selina’s, which made my jaw square off in annoyance. As I watched the two drug heads in their exchange with my arms crossed over my chest, they seemed to eye me suspiciously but then quickly retreated when Selina’s whine grabbed my attention.

“I should’ve guessed I was going to be welcomed by this considering I’ve been gone for  _months_  now. Just perfect,” Selina said as she plucked an eviction notice from her apartment door. Suddenly, the door from across the hall flew open and a very old woman with straw for hair immerged, holding a black cat in her arms. Selina’s eyes widened as she ran across the hall, a completely different demeanor taking over her features as she grabbed the cat from the woman’s arms.

“Oh my goodness, Isis! My wittle wittle girl, I am so sorry Mommy left you. Gertrude, thank you SO much for taking care of her,” Selina said as the old woman put her hands on her hips and I stood a few feet away, simply observing for now.

“Where in tarnation have you been Selina? Three days had gone by and I heard her just meowing up a STORM over there. I asked the landlord if I could grab her because I had no idea when you’d be back!” the woman clamored as Selina continued to nuzzle her face into the cat’s fur, the cat purring back in response.

“I had a family emergency in Canada. I was out and about when I got the call and I didn’t even have time to come back and pack anything for the trip. I honestly didn’t even think I’d be gone that long. I’m so thankful you took care of her, what can I do to make this up to you?” Selina said, having made up an excuse for her departure on the fly rather flawlessly. It always astonished me those that could lie so convincingly. The woman held up her hands as if in defense and shook her head rapidly back and forth.

“No, no. It was my pleasure, Sugarpop. I love little Isis, I just hope your family is ok and-,” the old woman started to say before she was caught off guard by...me. The old woman spotted me brooding in the corner of the hallway and took a keen interest apparently, as I watched her run her hands through her hair and attempt to smooth out the wrinkles in her clothes.

“Oh my, Selina! You didn’t tell me you had company…who is the Wolfman lumberjack you are hidin’ over there?” the woman asked as I raised an eyebrow at being referred to as not only a Wolfman but a lumberjack as well. I glanced down to my flannel shirt and smirked before pushing off the wall and walking up to stand beside Selina. Selina cleared her throat as she glanced over to me and then parted her lips, ready to lie. I jumped her to the punch.

“I’m actually an escort. Selina hired me for the weekend. She’s into the burly, woodsman, scruffy types in men and just couldn’t seem to find one to fit her fancy until she saw my ad,” I said to the old woman as I extended my hand to her. I caught Selina’s glare cutting daggers into the side of my head from my peripheral vision as the woman blanched and put her hand in mine, to which I turned it and place my lips onto her knuckles with a wink. Selina let out a nervous laugh as I felt an elbow lodge into my ribs.

“Cat’s out of the bag…Honey-roll,” I said to Selina, mocking the term of endearment the old woman had used moments prior. Selina forced a more genuine smile across her lips as she glanced back over to the woman who was watching us with her hands folded into the other under her chin.

“Awww, maybe this’ll turn out like ‘Pretty Woman’…just you know, the opposite! Though I’d definitely not call you ‘pretty’ you, beastly man you,” the old woman joked as she playfully hit my forearm with her hand and I couldn’t help but smile at the absolute torture spreading across Selina’s features.

“Gertie, do you still have that spare key for my apartment that I gave you? I must have lost it somehow in all the chaos in Canada,” Selina said, trying to divert the conversation as quick as possible. The old woman nodded emphatically as she ducked into her apartment. After a few loud bangs and a couple of old lady curse words, she returned with the key and handed it off to Selina with a sly grin.

“Mmhmm, anxious to get inside aren’t ya?” the woman said as Selina grabbed the key and pressed it into her palm. She glanced over at me for a moment before looking to the woman.

“Oh you have no idea. We’ll try to keep it down.” Selina said as the old woman through her hands in the air absently.

“Oh, please! I couldn’t hear a semi full of cymbals crashing into a gong half the time! Scream away. You always seemed a screamer,” the old woman said with a wink as Selina’s eyes grew wide and she nodded once before turning on her heel, making a beeline for her apartment door.

“Have a good night!” Selina bellowed as she opened the door and tossed her cat inside. I stuck around a moment longer, absorbing the win some more from the old woman before I felt a sudden tug on my jacket as Selina grabbed me and yanked me inside. Once the door was slammed behind me, I felt Selina’s hands plant into my chest just before she shoved me up against the door. Normally, I might have found this attractive, but not with that venomous look on her face.

“Escort?! Are you  _trying_  to get me had, Logan?” she asked and I couldn’t help but laugh as I effortlessly pushed off the door and started walking her backwards, her hands still on my chest.

“Not used to being on the opposing side of the lie, are you Selina?” I asked with a devilish grin and an equally devilish grin spread across her face as she back planted into a nearby wall. I raised my hands on either side of her head and peered down at her, my nostrils getting a full whiff of that intoxicating scent that absolutely oozed from her pours. Selina stared up at me before suddenly sliding down the wall and under one of my arms, her cat meowing in protest as she shook some cat food into a nearby bowl.

“I’m going to change. Feel free to make yourself at home. A word of caution though, some of my drawers are booby trapped if you feel so inclined as to snoop through any of them. I, of course, will undoubtedly not tell you which one’s those are,” she said with a wink as she disappeared into a back room. I smirked to myself as I walked over to a nearby window and pushed it slightly ajar. I reached into my inside jacket pocket for a cigar and lighter, not hesitating to begin the slow puffs that allowed the tobacco to escape from the compacted tobacco leaf.

I’d be lying to myself if I said I wasn’t attracted to Selina. She was a package deal. Could handle herself in a tussle, sexy as hell, loved beer, tough as nails, and had now been through the same bullshit I myself endured. I couldn’t even tell you what was stopping me from throwing her ass on the closest surface and screwing her senseless. If I had to take a guess…it was trust. I’ve lived long enough to know that ninety percent of the people in this world you can’t trust any further than you can throw ‘em. Selina claims she is a thief by trade, a profession that surrounds itself on one ever encompassing lie. It’s quite a monkey to hoist on your back. All these thoughts seemed to fly straight out the damn window when I saw Selina immerge from her room in her ‘change of clothes’.

The cigar that was currently resting in my mouth fell to the ground as my lips parted at first glance of her. She was in a head to toe, skintight cat-suit, motorcycle boots, black gloves and what appeared to be a hood of sorts with…cat ears? Fuck the cat ears; what I couldn’t take my eyes off of was the zipper in the front of the cat suit that was currently unzipped almost all the way to her navel. Selina put a hand on her hip as that same devilish grin spread across her face. She then pointed to the ground absently toward my feet.

“Your pants are on fire,” she said simply and I glanced down, noticing that I was in fact on fire from the cigar that I stupidly dropped out of my mouth.

“Oh shit!” I yelped as I quickly stamped at my pants with my hand and pressed my hand into the cigar to stop it from starting a fire throughout the entire apartment. I grimaced from the burning pain shooting through my pain, mostly ignoring it as I knew it’d heal in a matter of minutes. I dusted off my pants as I noticed Selina was now standing right in front me, her head canted. I cleared my throat as I let my eyes trail from her boots to her face. Ok I lied; I lingered on her tits for quite some time before they managed to make it to her face.

“So this is your…uniform? Cat ears and all?” I asked, raising my eyebrows.

“Oh trust me, it gets the job done. Sleek, dark, distracting…,” she said as she played with the zipper that was still undone.

“…and as I said before, the cat motif was decided long before it became an ironic statement of my life, believe me,” she said as I absently motioned towards her chest.

“Do you always leave it unzipped like that? Seems to make the zipper impractical,” I mentioned and she smirked as she slowly started to pull the zipper up all the way to her collarbone and I almost let out a whimper in protest.

“No, I just wanted to see you squirm,” she said as her eyes dropped immediately to my dick and then back up to my face. I bit at the inside of my mouth and took a step toward her. My heartbeat was so ramped I could feel it in my toes; Selina too, took a step toward me and started to go up onto her toes when a sudden knock came at the door. We both paused and immediately went on the defense. Selina slowly made her way over to gaze into the peephole and laughed before opening the door with a hand on her hip.

The woman in the doorway had black hair that was tied neatly in a bun at the base her skull, glasses, and looked like she may have been Greek, maybe? I’d definitely do her. Selina smiled to her as the woman slowly stepped inside, Selina closing the door behind her.

“Diana, it has been a long time. To what do I owe this  _wonderful_  pleasure?” Selina said, putting extra emphasis on the word ‘wonderful’ as I took note. The woman she called Diana idly narrowed her eyes at Selina before glancing over to me. She extended her hand, I in turn shook it, to be nice and all that shit.

“My name is Diana Prince. I work with the Department for Meta-human Affairs and we have reason to believe that the two of you are in grave danger with the Humans Against Mutants Authority,” Diana said simply, glancing between the two of us as she spoke and both Selina and myself let out a bit of a laugh.

“Oh please, tell us something we don’t know, Di. We’ve got it covered though, trust me,” Selina said sternly as the two women squared off shoulder to shoulder. I didn’t know the past with these two, but something told me they had always butted heads.

“Imagine my surprise when I saw  _your_  name on the list, Selina. Exploring new territories?” Diana said with a raise of her eyebrows. Selina crossed her arms over her chest and leaned forward for extra emphasis.

“Yeah well, some of us don’t have  _gifted_  parents,” Selina retorted as Diana squared off her jaw. I cleared my throat, which made the two of them glance over to me.

“I don’t know what kind of feud is going on between you two but the tension is making me mildly uncomfortable,” I jested as Diana smiled at me before looking back to Selina.

“Selina, this is serious. The HAMA is not a group you want to take lightly or mettle with. You both should leave this to the professionals to reduce the possibility of you getting hurt or…other people,” Diana said as Selina opened her mouth to retort. I decided to answer this in the best way I knew how and took a step forward, unleashing one set of my claws. Diana’s eyes widened as she took a single step back.

“We  _are_  professionals,” was all I said as Diana peered on at the claws.

“How did you-,” Diana began to say before suddenly a dark, cloudy, portal appeared out of absolutely nowhere and both Selina and myself watched as Diana’s form got sucked into the portal. Just as quickly as the portal appeared, Diana was gone in a flash and the portal disappeared out of sight. Selina and I stood silent for a moment, in complete shock.

“Please tell me that you just saw that happen,” Selina said, still staring at the space where the portal appeared and Diana once resided.

“Uh, yup…portal came, Diana…gone,” I said simply as we both tried to rationalize the likelihood of this possibility actually occurring.

“I feel like we should, I don’t know…do something?” Selina said as she mentally went over the options in her brain.

“Do what exactly? I say…it’s not our problem. She was a buzz-kill anyway,” I said to her smirking and Selina seemed to be more then satisfied with my answer.

“I couldn’t agree more! Now…I need to go and earn some rent money,” she said as she started to wind what appeared to be a bullwhip around her waist. She lifted the cat-eared hood overhead and positioned a pair of goggles on top. She stared at me as if she were expecting me to say or do…something.

“This is the part where you try to stop me? Convince me to make better life choices, blah, etc., blah?” she said as she held out her hands to each side of her. I crossed my arms over my chest with a shrug.

“I have lost count on my both my hands and feet to the amount of people that I have killed in my lifetime. I don’t think I am one to judge someone who wants to rob a jewelry store or two. I  _am_  the fine line between good and evil,” I said in complete honesty, peering on at her to await her reaction. I watched as her hands rested onto her hips and she smiled.

“Where…have you been all my life, Wolvie?” she asked and I smirked, running a hand up the back of my neck, deciding to take this down the playful path.

“Out in the woods…chopping up wood and howling at the moon, apparently,” I said as I watched her body start to saunter over to my own. She raised a hand to run it along the inside lining of my jacket, her knuckles grazing my stomach and then my chest. I could feel a lump starting to form in my throat.

“Well come and chase me… _woof_ ,” was all she said before she was suddenly running past me, out the window and already climbing down the fire escape. A wicked grin spread across my face as I rolled my shoulders, ready more than ever to give chase.


	9. Catching a Croc

Artwork by [vinz-el-tabanas](https://vinz-el-tabanas.deviantart.com/)

[Inspirational Music for this Chapter](https://youtu.be/ipBy23DQ3IY)

Selina’s POV

I knew what I was doing when I led Logan through the fire escapes and roofs of Gotham City’s finest buildings. If I said that I was  _actually_  moving slower in my older age as I climbed my way through the city, I’d be completely lying. I was in fact moving slower so that Logan could actually give chase, all the while throwing out taunting verbal cues the entire time. Logan can slice and dice and pounce like there’s no tomorrow, but climbing…well he sucks at it. I perched myself at the corner of the building that I had in my sights since leaving my apartment and curled my legs around the gargoyle statue that resided there. I put my hands on my hips as I peered down at Logan growling and cursing under his breath as he made his way to the ledge beneath me a few moments later.

“Ah, there you are…I was starting to think I scared you off,” I said to him with a sly grin, to which he turned a glare up in my direction.

“Normally when women ask you to give chase, it’s a little sprint down the street in jest. I didn’t think you were  _actually_  going to make me chase you. Jesus, how do you climb so fast?” Logan asked while seemingly catching his breath as he leaned against the railing.

“Comes with the territory, Buttercup,” I answered as I lifted the goggles up onto my head so I could use my night vision and peer into the windows of the building across the street.

“So the building with the goods is right across the way there. Looks like its empty, save for a few alarm systems. Lasers, it looks like. Nothing I can’t handle,” I said as I slipped the goggles back over my face and began to readjust the whip around my waist.

“Alright, just give me a minute to catch my breath, would ya?” Logan asked as he let out a huff. I raised an eyebrow to him before looking left and then right with confusion.

“Oh, don’t take offense, but I’m taking this one solo,” I said rather matter of factly as I had assumed this was pretty obvious given the nature of the event.

“Whatta mean you’re taking this on solo? Selina, the whole reason I even bothered to actually  _chase_  you the whole way here is so I could be your goddamned back up,” Logan said with a slight growl to his tone. He stood straight up now, having seemed to found his breath after all as he put one hand on his hip and allowed the other to flail around to further enunciate his point.

“Logan, seriously…I got this. You’re all brawn…you’d be like a bull in a china shop in there. Last thing we need is you tripping a wire or bumping into something with your bulging arm muscles, or squared…firm…shoulders and…,” I started to say as my eyes began to roam over Logan’s clothed form. Even in clothes, the man was an absolute vision in everything that was deemed masculinity in every sense of the word. I bit at my lower lip before clearing my throat and shaking my head back and forth.

“Bottom line, this is  _my_  thing. I got this, pretty please with extra gravy on top,” I said as I interlaced my fingers in prayer in front of me for extra pleading emphasis. I watched as Logan went back and forth in his mind, a hand dragging down his face and rubbing at the stubble of his chin in frustration.

“Fine, but I am watching your every move from outside,” he answered as I let a grin spread widely across my face. I leaned down so that I could reach his face with my gloved hand and let one of the claws pop out. I drug the tip of the claw just lightly enough to make a scratching sound but not actually break the skin. I felt Logan’s jaw square off beneath my touch as I let the tip of the claw flick off the tip of his chin.

“I’ll be sure to remember you’re staring at me the entire time I’m in there,” I said as I gave him an idle wink that I realize he probably couldn’t even see due to my goggles. Logan licked a bit at his lower lip before slowly shaking his head.

“You, Selina Kyle…are walking trouble in a skintight suit,” he said to me as I couldn’t help but give out a little laugh.

“That should be my new byline. I like that. Off to work I go, be sure to have dinner ready when I get home, Sweetheart, I’m working over time,” I said to him with another smirk before I immediately stood up atop the gargoyle and climbed atop the rooftop. I took a running start and pushed off the buildings edge so that I could latch my whip onto the adjacent buildings scaffolding. I glanced over my shoulder to see Logan on the other building having looked stressed at my leap of faith, as he shook his head at me and I only smiled in return. Using my increasingly popular window cutting claws, I cut a chunk out of the pane of glass to allow me entrance. Once inside, a barrage of red laser beams immediately greeted me. I actually got a bit excited, seeing as it had seemed ages since I had to do aerobatic maneuvers through a laser beam field. I rubbed my hands together in anticipation and made certain that my whip was secure about my form. I then began my snake like crawl, dips, and slides through the sea of red alarms, making extra sure to tilt my ass towards the window that I knew Logan was peering in on, watching me.

After I completed the thieving version of an open floor routine in the summer Olympics, I approached the prize that would surely pay rent for the next six years if the appropriate buyer was found. It was a rather large sapphire encrusted with smaller diamonds that used to belong to some duchess or another way back when. I hadn’t cared as much about the history as I cared about the clarity and worth of the jewel itself. I quickly surveyed the jewel’s surroundings, checking for any kind of pressure switch or other alarms connected. I was just about to perform an Indiana Jones technique on the pressure plate that the jewel was setting atop when I heard a shuffling sound and then a massive form moved from within the shadows…right into one of the beams.

“You’ve gotta be-,” I started to say as the walls then echoed with the ever annoying, shrill sound of the alarm going off throughout the entire establishment. I narrowed my eyes as I lifted the goggles above my head for a moment to see the figure through the darkness.

“Croc? What the hell are you doing here?” I asked, having recognized that scaly monstrosity any day. Since when had he taken up cat burglary and how had he managed to eye the same jewel I had? I had begun to think before the sudden realization slowly started to come to mind. My form flew past a stunned and very angry Croc towards the window, not paying any mind to running through the beams since the alarm had already been set off. I poked my head out the window, spotting Logan who was currently pacing back and forth on the building across the way, as if contemplating how he was going to jump across.

“Oh, Logan! We’re about to get-,” I started to shout before a man came flying through the window above my head, a loud growl escaping from the mutated creature behind me.

“-company,” I said to finish my statement as I watched Logan’s eyes grow wide and without another moment to think it through, he took a few steps back and catapulted himself between buildings, making a not so graceful landing on the scaffolding outside the window. His weight almost made the scaffolding crash to the ground before he unsheathed his claws and used them as leverage to pull himself in through the window.

“What are you doing here Selina?!” Croc roared as I could hear dozens of footsteps starting to clamor up the stairs, barreling towards us.

“I could ask you the same thing! Since when do you bother with theft before decapitations?” I asked as Croc rolled his neck in preparation for the ever-looming sounds of men for him to pummel.

“A job is a job, Cat,” he said and I shook my head rapidly back and forth as I felt Logan’s body moving closer to my own as if protecting me.

“Listen, Croc, that’s the Humans Against Mutant Authority out there and they are NO joke. They’re after all of us and if they catch any of us, we’re going to become earthworms on a dissection table. Get my drift?” I asked and Logan stepped forward in front of both of us, throwing his fists out to the sides as it seemed every single one of his veins was saluting his efforts and bulging themselves to the surface.

“Then we better make sure that doesn’t happen,” Logan said and Croc left out a hearty chuckle, throwing his head back and everything.

“I like this guy,” Croc said after the chuckles had settled. We all stood at the ready as the footsteps slowed outside the door. I rested my hands on either side of my hips and decided that my claws should also be unsheathed because there was no point in pretending they weren’t there at this point. Croc raised a single eyebrow…or where there would have been an eyebrow on his scaly head.

“Those new?” he asked and I glanced over my shoulder to him with a smirk.

“Long story,” was all I said before the door burst open and dozens of HAMA agents began pouring in to attempt and capture us all; undoubtedly, we were three of the most lethal subjects they’d ever attempt to ensnare. Those poor, poor souls. Logan immediately ran forward as the first man raised a gun and pointed it towards us.

“If you all come quietly and without a fight, it’ll make this all a lot easier on all of us!” the man bellowed as Logan answered his plea with his claws colliding through the man’s gun holding hand, lopping it off at the wrist. The hand still gripping the gun fell to the floor and the man’s eyes widened in horror before he screamed.

“You Goddamned animal!” the man bellowed as Logan rose both sets of claws and sliced them through the air near the man’s neck, decapitating him in an instant. He stood still a moment, blood dripping from his claws as a few of the other men filed in from outside.

“You want some too, Bub?” Logan asked as the lead man raised his hand and made scrambling gesture above his head.

“Get these assholes!” the man yelled as Croc let out another hearty laugh and the rest of the men filed in; I took a few steps forward, preparing myself for the first attack. The next ensuing moments that occurred were a clashing of humans versus gifted beings; claws slashed, jaws snapped, and growls emanated all around. I myself was using my claws as a backup plan while mostly using my fists, knees, and whip to slow the men down. Logan seemed to be even more willing to send the men to an early grave if they didn’t take a hint and high tailed it out of the building, away from the dangers of three beings with animal instincts and sharp claws. I paused a moment amidst the chaos to watch Logan. As fists and blood flew around me, the room seemed to fall into slow motion as I watched Logan in all his glory. What transfixed me was clearly one of two things; the sheer masculine, carnal nature that he exuded as he fought and slashed his way through his enemies, or the fact that he decided to rid himself of his white tank top once one of the men caused a rip in it.

I watched as Logan lunged forward, slammed his claws into one man’s chest with a primal growl, and then shoved his boot into the man’s chest to remove said claws. I watched as he ran past several men, as they shot at him, not caring if the bullets landed in their destination or not as he slashed left to right and de-armed the entirety of gun wielding men. It was when a man landed a punch across my face that I was brought back to reality, in a very large way; rage consumed me as my eyebrows furrowed behind my goggles and I immediately slashed my feline claws across the man’s face. It was in the midst of this endless bout of enemies that I managed to spy Croc making his way to a nearby window. He held the sapphire up for me to view with a devilish grin before he escaped out the window.

“Shit!” I bellowed, realizing that Croc was using us as a distraction, not only to escape the HAMA agents, but to also get away freely and easily with the jewel that I had had my eyes on for months prior to the incident. I started to take out my frustration on the men more so then ever now as Logan continued to do the same until the floor was littered in dead, bloodied bodies. Either the rest of the men had fled, or we truly killed every fucking one of them. Logan and I both turned our bodies to and fro, our chests heaving, our claws still bared, waiting for another wave of enemies to appear, but they didn’t. We slowly turned to look at one another; our eyes stared intensely as we waited for our bodies to catch their breath. I hadn’t been sure at the time what came over me, but I suddenly ran forward as Logan followed suit and our bodies collided into a furious bout of kissing and groping, despite the fact that both sets of our claws refused to hide themselves yet.

Logan bent my body backwards from the sheer ferocity and aggression of his kiss, his hand gripping the back of my head as the other hand engulfed one of my hips, his claws mere centimeters from cutting into my flesh. We stopped for a moment staring at one another, as if taking one last chance to back down from what we were about to do, as if there was no coming back from it and everything was about to change. I peeled the hood from my head to make my blonde locks sprout out as Logan leaned into me and unabashedly took one long inhale of my neck, an animalistic growl escaping his throat as he gripped onto both of my hips and pulled me into him further.

“Christ, just the scent of you is driving me fucking insane, I don’t think I can control myself if you kiss me like that again,” Logan said to me and one of my hands rose to the zipper at the front of my suit as I slowly began to pull it down towards my navel, exposing part of my breasts.

“Then don’t,” I said quite simply as we stared at each other for one last moment before our animalistic urges took over and sexual chaos ensued. Our mouths worked at one another like we were trying to devour the other as Logan raised his hands to rid my top half of the suit, my breasts now fully exposed to the cool air within the building as his warm, bare chest pressed into my own. He walked me backwards until I felt my back collide with a nearby wall and I let out a grunt. He then stopped kissing me and dropped his mouth to my shoulder, giving it a bite that bordered on pain but didn’t actually break the skin. One of my hands gripped at his back, my claws lightly digging in to the point that I  _did_  draw blood, which made Logan growl and scoop his hands under my ass. Next thing I knew, I was lifted into the air and dropped, not placed, onto a nearby table, as he took no time in gripping onto my cat suit and removing the rest of it from my body, boots and all.

I lifted up onto my elbows once I was completely naked and displayed in front of him with a seductive grin. My body leapt from the table, my bare feet navigating around the dead bodies as I reached a hand up to grip at the back of his hair to lift myself up to his mouth again, taking his bottom lip between my teeth, causing a bit of blood to escape from it.

“Not sure how you feel about foreplay, but I may just have to force myself on you if you try to drag this out right now,” I said into his ear, the tip of my tongue grazing his ear lobe, my claws lightly dragging down the scruff on his jaw. My hands were busy undoing the buckle of his jeans as Logan gave me a growl in response. My body was suddenly turned over as I felt the wooden table pressed against my breasts and peered over my shoulder to see Logan relieving himself of the rest of his jeans and boots. I felt his form lean over me as his teeth grazed my shoulder again, this time causing a bit of blood to escape as I let out a light hiss in response, biting the air in front of his face. He smiled wickedly at me before he wasted absolutely no time and plunged his way inside me from behind. I let out a gasp as my head flew backwards slightly, my hands gripping onto the edges of the table as he began to thrust.

I felt large, rough hands gripping onto each of my hips for leverage, his claws lightly grazing my sides as the occasional grunt escaped from deep within his chest. I arched my back to present myself even further for him as his one hand moved to grip on my hair lightly, freezing my head so that I was looking at the ceiling for a moment before he leaned forward, planting his fists on either side of my shoulders on the table, his hips continuing to gyrate behind me. My claws began to dig grooves into the table as I continued to grip as hard as my hand strength would allow, continued moans escaping my throat. I bit down on my lower lip as the all familiar sensation started to build in my lower regions, my eyes squeezing shut as the climax overtook me. Every muscle in my body clenched and I couldn’t help but let out a cry in appreciation. I felt Logan’s movements begin to intensify before he too reached his release, a deep guttural growl that almost sounded like a yell, escaping his lungs.

I crawled my way up onto the table and let myself fall onto my back, my hands resting above my head as Logan followed suit. Once he too was lying on his back on the table, I turned onto my side so that my chin was resting on his chest. He furrowed his eyebrows, finally sheathing his claws, almost seeming embarrassed.

“I’m sorry…Christ, did I hurt you?” Logan asked, a bit alarmed and I shook my head back and forth.

“Nope. So long as you continue to impale me with Fido Jr. and not your claws, I think we’ll be ok. Not that that would make much of a difference either, but I may take offense to the intent,” I said with a wicked smile as he raised a hand to move a piece of hair from my eyes.

“Take note...after this HAMA situation is dealt with, I am personally hunting down Croc and gouging his eyeballs out with my claws until he hands over that jewel he took. Fucking bastard,” I said with a scowl. Logan reached his arm down and off the edge of the table, rummaging through his clothes before he raised a large red jewel in his hand and held it out to me.

“Would this constitute as a consolation prize, or are you still set on blinding a mutant crocodile?” he asked and at that moment I hadn’t even cared how he came across it, but more so that he took it  _for_  me and didn’t give a rats ass that it wasn’t under the ‘good guy deeds’ column. I smiled widely as I snatched the ruby into my hand and moved so that I was straddling his lap and peering down at him.

“Wouldn’t happen to be ready for round two already would you, Wolvie?” I asked, fully prepared to display my appreciation for his gesture. He sat up as he moved one of his hands to the small of my back and I  _felt_  the answer to my question as it began to solidify against my butt cheeks. He smiled wickedly up at me before speaking.

“Thought you’d never ask, Kitten,” he said and I proceeded to ride my appreciation straight out of him.


	10. To Kill a Hydra

Art by [vinz-el-tabanas](https://vinz-el-tabanas.deviantart.com/)

[Inspirational Music for this Chapter](https://youtu.be/ipBy23DQ3IY)

Logan’s POV

I slid the jeans up my bottom half and zipped them up, raising a hand to rub at the back of my neck as I watched Selina’s naked form zip back into her skin tight cat suit. I gritted my teeth as I watched her, sensual personified was what this woman was. I adjusted my jeans as “Fido Jr.” as she so eloquently called it started to perk up again. Christ, this woman was going to give me a heart attack. Selina ran her hands through her blonde locks, bringing life back into them as she glanced over to me. I noticed she took a moment to take in my still bare upper half before she cleared her throat to speak.

“I think we’re going about this the wrong way, Wolvie,” she said as I quirked a single eyebrow at her, lifting up my stained and completely torn tank top.

“Doing what in wrong way?” I asked as I tossed the shirt back on the ground amidst the slaughter of dead bodies.

“Stopping HAMA, I mean even  _ you _ compared them to a hydra and how do you stop a hydra?” she asked, placing her hands on her hips and raising both her eyebrows skyward. I contemplated this for a minute, not exactly boned up on my Greek mythology as I rubbed at the stubble on my chin.

“I don’t know, kill the main head?” I said, completely guessing as she snapped her fingers and pointed at me.

“Exactly! Kill the immortal head, the one that keeps causing the other heads to grow back. So who is the immortal head of HAMA?” Selina asked, guiding me mentally through her thought process rather than just coming out with it. Women sometimes, I swear. 

“Malcolm,” I stated simply and started to shake my head, finding a surface to sit on as I retied the laces up on my boots.

“Malcolm,” she repeated as she moved to squat down on the floor in front me, her hands draping across her knees as she stared up at me.

“We need to  _ kill _ Malcom and I guarantee HAMA will crumble. It may not be completely disbanded at first, but over time without their puppeteer pulling the strings, the puppets will crumble,” Selina said as she smiled wickedly at me. I smirked as I raised a hand to touch her under the chin before rising to my feet again.

“You are just full of analogies tonight,” I said as she stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

“What, you don’t agree with me?” she asked, a bit incredulously as I rose an eyebrow at her.

“Oh I agree with you completely, Kitten, but the fact of the matter is, is that he is Malcolm Colcord. He will have a higher level of security then the fucking President. Trust me; I briefly held that role against my will,” I said to her as she folded her arms across her chest, proceeded to stomp the floor once like a toddler, and threw her arms out to the sides in reference.

“Do you  _ see _ the carnage surrounding us?  _ We _ did this. Well, you did most of it…but between the two of us, we’re pretty close to unstoppable,” she said as I couldn’t help but smirk and idly mumble to myself.

“Unless you can control metal,” I said and she leaned forward as if she couldn’t hear what I just said. 

“Control met-where the hell did that come from?” she asked and I cleared my throat with a sigh rubbing my hands idly together.

“I’ve dealt with mutants that can control metal. Considering that our skeletons are completely laced with adamantium, you can imagine how that could turn into a very bad day for us, very quickly. Considering the good time that Malcolm and I had the last time I saw him, I’d imagine that he searched for and employed a mutant that could do something similar at this point as a security measure,” I said and she stared at me as if I myself was a hydra with three heads.

“There’s a singular mutant that you have come across…that can control metal…and you think that Malcolm randomly found another mutant…that can do the same thing? Do I have that all correct?” she finished and I narrowed my eyes at her.

“That is  _ correct _ ,” I hissed as she took a few steps towards me, her hand ran up my forearm, over my shoulder and found it’s way behind my neck. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me, almost…tenderly, in fact. I blinked a few times in surprise before I placed my hands at her back and kissed her in return. Once she broke away from the kiss she stared up at me a moment.

“What the hell was that all about?” I asked, knowing she couldn’t deny my suspicion considering the animalistic sack session we had just had, the tender kissing was a bit out of character.

“I find it incredibly sweet that you are actually admitting you’re scared of something,” she said, which caught me off guard for a second before I took a step back holding my hands up in defense.

“One: I never said that I was scared, Two: Do not take this lightly, and Three: You should be more concerned about this,” I said, seriousness etched across my features as she sighed.

“Do you really want to be on the run for the rest of your life?” Selina asked as she placed her hands on each of my shoulders.

“You get used to it,” I said with a huff.

“Well I for one don’t want to get used to it. I am asking you. Please help me stop them. If there is a mutant that by chance happens to be able to control metal there, we will deal with it, we’ll figure it out. You and I seem to be pretty synced despite only knowing each other for a few weeks. Which is incredibly creepy but entirely romantic all at the same time, now that I think about it,” Selina said scrunching her nose before offering up a smile. 

I sighed as I slipped my hand to the back of Selina’s neck, idly rubbing it as I stared down at her. I moved my eyes across hers and the expression on her face. She came across genuine, pleading, and a bit vulnerable, which made her all the more attractive to me in that moment. I knew we’d be walking into a shit storm going after Colcord but I couldn’t deny that what she said was right. I did get tired of constantly running and had finally found a peaceful moment in my life before Selina waltzed into it. I nodded slowly to her.

“Alright,” I finally agreed as I saw her face light up, almost as if she was surprised by my answer.

“Yeah?” she asked, more than likely for reassurance that I wasn’t joshing her around. I nodded more fervently. 

“Yeah, let’s fucking kill Colcord. He’s had it coming for a long time, and I’m pissed I didn’t complete the job the first time,” I said as I squared off my jaw. Selina smiled widely, then suddenly leapt into my arms, kissing me deeply, and then broke away.

“Do you remember where this…Neverland, is?” I asked as she smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

“I got a mind like a steel trap,” she said, which I took as half of a joke and half-truth since her Egyptian overtaking, which I still thought was just weird as hell, but I had seen weirder things in my existence, I supposed. I looked down to my bare chest and then back at her with a quirk of an eyebrow.

“I’ll probably need to grab another shirt,” I said as I heard a whine start to emanate from her throat. 

“Why? I certainly won’t complain, in fact it could be a great distraction for our enemies,” she said with a sly grin as I couldn’t help but make two fists and cause my muscles to bulge and harden towards her. I watched her lips part for a moment before I released with a light chuckle.

“I’m flattered but really, it’s kind of nippy outside. I’m cuttin’ diamonds here,” I said motioning towards my nipples before offering a wink and a smile to her. She rolled her eyes in return.

“Fine. Lumberjack shirt and  _ then _ we kill Malcolm,” she said and I nodded in an affirmative response, deciding to overlook the lumberjack quip.

 

_ Moments later… _

“How many do you see?” I asked Selina as we were currently perched at the top of an adjacent hill across from the Neverland compound. Selina’s night vision was working overtime as she scanned the area with her eyes pursing her lips together before she turned her head to look at me.

“Lots. I count twenty-two and that’s on the outside. Too bad Miss Egyptian didn’t decide to throw x-ray vision into the mix for me too,” she said with a smirk and I began to rub at the stubble on my chin. I had a feeling we were going to have to do this the way I that hated most…with stealth. I grimaced at the thought and let out a light sigh.

“We’re going to have to find a way in without alerting these guards, if one of them trips an alarm we’re fucked. They’ll escort Malcolm out of here in a heartbeat,” I said and Selina narrowed her eyes as she continued to survey the area before smiling at me.

“Already on it,” she said as she started to squat walk her way over the side of the hill. I growled lightly under my breath.

“Selina where are you- Selina!” I said in a loudened whisper as I scurried across the dirt in a ducked position after her. The woman didn’t believe in communication and more than obviously thrived on living by the seam of her cat pants. We silently made our way around the outskirts of the compound before Selina reached a hand behind her to motion for me to stop. She pointed to her eyes and then pointed up to a cracked open window a few floors up from the ground floor. Clever girl. I gave her a grin and a nod in agreement, as she moved closer to the building to find a way to scale up the brick and mortar. 

I stood at ground level as Selina started to find foot and handle holds up the side of the building like she were full on rock climbing. My head constantly whipped from left to right in search of any unwanted visitors and my nose was working overtime to attempt to scent someone before I could even see them approaching. I glanced up to Selina again just as she was shimmying her way into the opened window; I shook my head in continued disbelief to how she was able to climb on practically nothing so quickly and efficiently. 

I began to pace back and forth slightly waiting for Selina to find her way to the next floor below as there was no way in hell my heavy ass was scaling its way up four floors of a building. My nerves started to get the better of me as time dwindled and the 3 rd floor story window was still not open. I started wondering if she were caught or much worse as each minute ticked on by. My chest started to heave just as I saw the window slowly start to open as Selina’s form leaned out of it with a wink at me. I smirked before I stepped onto the ground floor windowpane and hoisted myself up to the third, paying close attention to being silent as I landed inside. Selina pressed her lips against my ear once I stood up to whisper to me.

“Malcolm is on the fourth floor. There are at least three men on this floor, three on the third, and I have no clue what we’ll be dealing with on the fourth, but I’d imagine at least double that,” she said and my eyebrows shot to the ceiling in surprise that she already knew where Malcolm was. I in turn pressed my own lips to her ear, all the while idly nuzzling the crook of her neck with my nose like a canine.

“How did you already figure out where Malcom was?” I asked as she leaned back to look up at me with a devilish grin. 

“Oh, Wolvie…I’m just  _ that _ good,” she whispered to me as my own lips curled into a wicked smile. We then started to make our way around the current floor where we resided. It was unspoken, but obvious that we would take out the men on the current and above floors silently as to not alert the floor with Malcolm and it would have to be done as quickly as possible. I let Selina lead the way with her night vision as I maintained back up with my nose in case a goon was creeping around a corner. Silently we walked, as Selina would use a claw to slice a neck here and there and I would crack necks. We worked like a well-choreographed waltz together as we moved onto the next floor and followed the same course of actions. As we readied ourselves to approach Malcolm’s floor we were immediately greeted by the sound of a slow clap. My entire body went rigid as Selina and I slowly turned to gaze at the owner of the clap. Malcolm fucking Colcord.

“Well, well aren’t you two the compatible duo and what fortuitous luck having TWO of my children under one roof. Two of my most successful projects!” Malcom said as his seedy eyes peered on at us from behind his glasses. The grin that spread across his face made the mangled scar there wrinkle in protest. I clenched my fists and immediately released the claws as every vein in my entire body started to bulge with rage upon sight of him. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Weapon X,” Malcom said simply as I hadn’t given three flying shits at this point as the berserker rage took over and I let out a growl.

“Oh, I really think I do, you piece of shit,” was all I said before my body started catapulting forward in a sprint. I felt the slightest graze on my arm from Selina’s failed grasp.

“Logan, don’t!” she bellowed but I was already too far-gone, before five very long knives suddenly impaled my body. I grunted as I stopped and gazed down at my torso. I looked up to see the owner of the knives and to my astonishment; it was an Asian woman with an equally as horribly scarred face. I recognized her immediately as I narrowed my eyes and slowly started to move backwards to relieve myself of the knives. I smelled Selina as her form appeared behind my own.

“Deathstrike. Didn’t get enough punishment the first time?” I asked, as I watched Deathstrike’s lips slowly curve into a smile as she brought her blood stained claws to her lips to lick its contents away. I glanced over my shoulder a moment to Selina who was currently scrunching her face in disgust.

“Imagine my surprise to find out that Lady Deathstrike’s father was  _ the _ pioneer to the adamantium bonding process and that she too wanted to find you as badly as I did!” Malcolm exclaimed as the five puncture wounds in my chest started to heal. 

“You think  _ she _ is going to stop  _ both _ of us, Malcolm? You’re fucking delusional,” Selina said as Malcolm could only smile wickedly in response. Deathstrike took a few steps towards Selina as I instinctively shoved a shoulder in the way with a growl. Deathstrike looked over at me with another stupid ass grin.

“Oh, what do we have here? Does the wolf have a little soft spot for the cat?” Deathstrike asked as I continued to growl and stare in her direction when she suddenly stabbed her knives towards Selina, but Selina was ready with a counter attack as she unleashed her claws and deflected them. Her hand clenched around Deathstrike’s throat as she slammed her up against a nearby wall with a growl. 

“Ladies, ladies please! Lady Deathstrike, we had an agreement.” Malcolm stated as Deathstrike looked at Selina with a grimace. Selina kept staring on at Deathstrike.

“Agreement is with her,  _ not _ with me,” Selina retorted as Malcolm sighed, my mind racing with the current situation. 

“I was hoping it wouldn’t have to come to this,” Malcolm said as I watched him remove a device from his jacket pocket and press a button. Selina suddenly let go of Deathstrike as her hands went to her head with a shriek of pain, falling to her knees. My eyes widened as I watched Selina collapse to the ground and the rage began to consume again. I started running towards Malcolm, my claws up and ready to strike as Malcolm calmly held up a single hand.

“If I press this red button, that pretty head of hers is going to explode. Care to test her healing factor?” Malcolm stated and I stopped dead in my tracks, narrowing my eyes at the device in his hand. He could have been bluffing, but I wasn’t willing to chance it. I sheathed the claws back into my fists with a grunt before I pointed over to Selina, not taking my eyes off Malcolm. 

“ _ Stop _ that,” I sneered, as Malcolm gave me that same wicked smile and flipped a switch on the remote. Selina breathed out in relief as her hands collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Malcolm looked unmoved as he motioned for Deathstrike to follow him.

“Now, you two  _ will _ comply and your stay here will be a lot more accommodating when you do so. Follow me,” Malcolm stated as I walked over to Selina to help her to her feet. She let out a groan as I hoisted her arm across my shoulders and shuffled her into the cell that Malcolm guided us. Once Malcolm closed and locked the door behind us, I turned to grasp Selina’s face between both of my palms.

“Selina, baby, are you okay?” I had said, a bit frantically to my astonishment. Selina’s eyes slowly rose to look into my own.

“He obviously put some kind of chip in me when he did the procedure. Can you sniff it out?” she asked me, as I let go of her face to rub the back of my neck. I cleared my throat and nodded once in affirmation. I motioned for her to sit down so I could start at her feet and work my way up. My nose pressed into her ankle and slowly moved its way up her legs. When I got to her stomach I heard a light giggle escape from Selina’s mouth and I paused a moment to look up at her. She placed a hand over her mouth and looked like she had just been caught doing something wrong.

“Selina, this is serious,” I said to her as she bit at her lip, obviously still holding back a laugh.

“I know it is, but do you have any idea how ridiculous it feels to have a person sniffing you from head to toe?” she asked, between small bouts of laughter. I continued to stare at her unflinchingly, which gave her the hint that at the current moment I was not fucking around. She cleared her throat and motioned for me to continue, looking a bit sheepish. I continued to work my way up her body until I stopped at the base of her skull as I came across an odd scent. I sniffed a few more times and let out a huff.

“What? Did you find it?” she asked and I slowly nodded as I poked my finger at the base of her skull. I watched, as Selina’s eyes grew as wide as saucers.

“Cut it out,” Selina said deadpan, staring at me. I shook my head from left to right with a furrow of my brow.

“Selina, no…even with you healing that would hurt like hell. Worse than hell,” I said and she continued to stare on at me not blinking. 

“If you don’t do it, I’ll do it myself. I’m pretty sure my head exploding would be far worse than a few minutes of excruciating pain,” she said as she released one of her claws and raised it to the back of her head. I instantly reached out and grabbed her wrist, looking down at her with a grimace. I unsheathed one of my claws and moved behind her.  What ensued was one of the craziest, fucked up, albeit necessary tasks I have ever done with a woman I cared for. After the blood and the stifled screams of pain, the chip was officially removed. Selina sat on the ground, chest heaving as she attempted to regain her composure. My nose suddenly picked up the scent of Malcolm coming down the hall towards our cell as I looked down to her. She looked up at me with a look that could have killed anyone right there on the spot.

“You rake his ass through the God damned coals, Logan,” she said and I nodded once, unsheathing my claws and standing out of sight from the door, waiting for him to enter. I watched as the door slowly began to open, Malcolm seeing Selina bloodied and struggling on the ground first, which was distraction enough for me appear from around the corner and immediately slam all six of my claws into Malcolm’s chest. I began to catapult him down the hallway in a fit of rage until I hit the end and his body slammed into the wall. I left out a monstrous growl as I stared at him, his life dwindling away from the puncture wounds given by the very claws this sickening project left me. He slowly sputtered blood as he smiled at me, reaching a hand up to touch one of my claws. 

“Your…weakness,” were Malcolm’s last words before he collapsed dead, pinned against the wall. My face contorted into confusion, wondering what the hell he had been talking about. I sheathed my claws, watching his body slump to the floor. I went to turn around and head back to Selina so we could get the hell out of there as I realized I could not move a muscle. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t even turn my head. Shit. I then felt my body levitating slightly in the air as I was turned around to face my apparent metal controlling mutant nightmare. To my astonishment, it was a woman with short black hair wearing armor. What the fuck?

“Who are you?” I managed to stammer out as she smiled at me, moving my body closer to hers.

“My name is Kahina Eskandari. Well…Iron Butterfly if you’re from  _ that _ kind of circle. Malcolm here told me there were near indestructible threats to our nation whose bodies were completely laced with…metal. So imagine my astonishment to hear that I could single handedly, take you both down given my little set of powers. Where’s the woman?” she said as I continued to try to move with no avail.

“Right here,” I heard Selina say behind Kahina’s back and my eyes widened.

“Selina, get the hell out of here!” I bellowed.

“Oh good. You can watch me rip the life from him before your turn,” Kahina said as her fist began to clench and I could feel the metal laced to my bones begin to pull itself off and towards my skin. I left out a monstrous growl of pain as Selina suddenly ran toward Kahina.

“NO!” she bellowed and I watched as Kahina raised her other hand in an attempt to control Selina as well. Her powers however, did nothing to stop Selina. I watched as Selina even winced in anticipation and only paused a moment in surprise before continuing her original path towards Kahina. Kahina had stopped her torturous attempts towards me but still kept me controlled as she bellowed towards Selina in frustration.

“That’s not possible! What  _ are _ you?!” she questioned as Selina stopped in front of her with a sly grin.

“Mythical,” was all Selina said before I watched her fist collide into Kahina’s chest and my body immediately plummeted to the ground.

“Anubis sends his regards,” Selina said before she yanked Kahina’s heart straight from her chest, as Kahina’s body fell in a slump. My eyes widened at what Selina had just done, having not even seemed herself in that moment. Selina’s face slowly contorted from satisfaction to shock as she dropped the heart from her hand and collapsed to her knees. I immediately ran over to scoop her into my arms, kissing the top of her head. 

“You wouldn’t happen to own a cabin would you?” she asked to my astonishment, for a moment when I thought she was going to cry or scream, or do a little of both. Just as quickly, she reverted to the Selina that I was falling for and falling for quickly. I smirked as I peered down at her.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” I said and she smiled up at me complacently. 

“Good, because I could really use a vacation,” she said as I dipped my head to her.

“You’ve earned it, Kitten,” I said before I touched my lips to hers. 

\--Stay tuned for the epilogue!--


	11. Epilogue

Three years later…

Selina’s POV

I stood at the window, my arms wrapping around myself from the chilly morning air. My eyes closed a moment as my nostrils flared to the familiar scent that was getting closer to me. I felt large, firm arms wrapping around me from behind and I smiled craning my head to look up at my “mate” as I called him. That drove him crazy, but I thought it was cute. He dipped his head down to kiss me and I reciprocated.

“Mornin’, Kitten,” Logan said as I turned my head back to stare out the window at the new fallen snow that lay there overnight.

“Mmm, I’m so glad you talked me into doing this,” I cooed as he gripped his arms around me tighter.

“Let’s not forget it’s only every summer. I wouldn’t even dare trying to make this permanent,” Logan stated, ending his sentence with a snort. I idly elbowed him in the stomach as he grunted.

“Hey, Bub I think it has been quite the improvement with the cat being on duty all but three months out of the year. Besides,” I started as I turned around to face him now, my arms draping around the back of his neck.

“I’d miss the hustle and bustle of city life too much to just completely move, “I stated with a smile as his hands found their way to my hips with a squeeze.

“I know, all that smell and crazy people is enough to make  _anyone_  miss it,” Logan stated and I narrowed my eyes at him playfully.

“Hey, if it weren’t for Gotham we’d have never met, “I stated tilting my chin up in defiance.

“How ya figure that?” he asked with a quirk of his brow.

“I wouldn’t have run into Harley Quinn and this weird guy in a red and black suit that fateful evening that gave me the Wolverine makeover,” I said, a little astonished that it took me three years to go into detail about that night in the first place. I watched as Logan took a step away from me and squared off his jaw.

“Wait a minute…what guy in a red and black suit?” Logan asked, his eyes narrowing and his pulse quickening. I could smell the pheromones peaking from across the room.

“Uh yeah, crazy guy, obsessed with my breasts, talked to himself a lot…I even remember him mentioning that I should meet you actually. How’s that for ironic?” I said, as I watched Logan’s fury begin to rise. I rose an eyebrow and slowly moved my hands towards him.

“Logan, you alright?” I asked as he began to pace back and forth within a five-foot radius.

“Dickpool,” was all he said and I paused a moment thinking back to that night and idly shook my head.

“No, no…I don’t think that was it,” I stated and Logan stopped with a growl.

“Deadpool. His name is God damned Deadpool. So, you’re telling me he’s the reason that you ended up being kidnapped in the first place?” Logan asked, his veins beginning to bulge in his neck.

“Well, yeah…I mean I guess so. They didn’t try to save me they just…didn’t do anything,” I stated and before I could even contemplate my next coherent thought, Logan bolted for his keys on the nightstand and stormed towards the door. My eyes widened in a bout of panic as I scampered for my jacket in a mad dash to follow him outside. He was already on his bike and slamming his heel down to roar it to life. I gritted my teeth as I all but leaped onto the back of the bike with a grunt and threw my arms around him.

“How the hell do you even know where he is?” I asked as Logan revved the engine.

“I know,” was his only response and we took off.

Moments turned into hours, as we eventually pulled up to what appeared to be a seedy looking bar in the middle of nowhere. Logan immediately dismounted the bike as I slowly dismounted myself and looked around in confusion. By the time I turned my head back to where he was, Logan was already going through the door and I scurried to catch up. As I stepped in, Logan was standing near the entrance with his fists clenched.

“Wolvie!” Deadpool bellowed as he held his arms out to Logan as if he wanted a hug. What the hell? Logan hadn’t hesitated to step right up to Deadpool, his fist going under his chin, the claws starting to come out slowly.

“Selina told me that you two could have  _saved_ her?” Logan asked as Deadpool turned his masked head from left to right as if in thought.

“Yeah…about that, “Deadpool began to say as Harley Quinn raised both her arms straight into the air behind him.

“Catsy!” she bellowed and I started to make my way towards her, all the while keeping an eye on Logan and Deadpool’s little chat.

“Harley…long time no see,” I said with a sneer. Harley let out a bout of nervous laughter as she played with one of her pigtails.

“Aw gee, no ‘ard feelin’s about dat right?! I mean what would we ‘ave done?” Harley said and I cocked my head to her. I took a few steps towards her and raised a hand at her throat, my claws slowly starting to protrude. Her eyes grew wide as saucers as she stared at them.

“Holy guacamole, those are new!” she bellowed, and I smirked.

“Products of your lack of action that night. You’re just lucky that it also led me to meeting Logan. That’s the  _only_  reason I am not killing you,” I said and Harley’s face lit up like a Christmas tree as she began to look from me to Logan and back again. Deadpool raised a single finger into the air as he too began to look back and forth between us.

“Hold the phone! Are you two actually…like…together?!” Deadpool bellowed as he made an ok symbol with his left hand and proceeded to stick the index finger of the opposite hand into the hole of the other repeatedly. Neither of us said a word, as it had seemed pretty obvious at that point that we were.

“Oh this is just too rich! Can I play matchmaker or what, Harley-Kins!” Deadpool exclaimed as he reached a hand back to Harley for a high five, all the while Logan having not removed his claws from under his chin. Suddenly, the front door to the bar flew open and a tall man with long blonde hair, armor, and a hammer…yes, that was definitely a hammer stepped inside. He looked around at all of the stunned patrons.

“I am looking for the Pool of the Dead!” he bellowed, as everyone began to look around at each other. Logan glanced over his shoulder at the man, still not removing his claws as the man eyed Deadpool and stepped up to him. He lifted the hand holding the hammer to use it as a pointer.

“You. Are you the Pool of the Dead?” he asked and Deadpool cleared his throat.

“Um…may…be?” Deadpool answered and that was good enough for the man. He raised his hammer towards the ceiling and then back down again.

“Pool of the Dead I have been summoned to bring you back to Asgard where you will face trial for the defiling of a god’s sister,” the man said as Deadpool cocked his head.

“Say what now?” Deadpool asked and Logan turned to face the man, his claws sheathing for the moment.

“It’s Thor, right?” Logan asked the man. Thor? As in the Norse god of Thunder? Well, this was getting good. I crossed my arms over my chest as Harley copied me and we both stood watching the scene unfold.

“Yes, that is I and  _you_  are the Noble Wolverine. I had hoped you would have joined the Avengers. I’ve heard such heroic stories of you,” Thor said as Logan offered back a smirk.

“Well, nobody  _asked_  me to join your merry band of miscreants. At any rate, I have a beef with this guy that I’d really like to take care of before you cart him off to another dimension,” Logan said as Deadpool slid off his stool.

“Hey fellahs I am sure we can all come to some kind of understanding here,” he began to say as both Logan and Thor pointed at him and yelled at him to sit down. Deadpool raised his hands and complied, crossing his legs.

“Two beefs in one day, what are the chances?” Deadpool said to no one in particular.

“I shall honor your ‘beef’ as you called it, Noble Wolverine. Please continue.” Thor said with a nod and held out his hand for Logan to pass him and get back to his chat with Deadpool.  Logan nodded to him as he passed.

“Where was I?” Logan said as he nodded once and released his claws back to Deadpool’s chin. It was my turn to step in as I walked up to Logan placing a hand on his chest. He looked down at me, confused.

“Logan, what exactly do you hope to accomplish here? You’re just going to pulverize the ever living shit out of each other until trumpets sound?” I asked, having known that Deadpool too possessed a healing factor that possibly even surpassed the power of Logan’s.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I plan to do, Selina. It’ll make me  _feel,_ better,” he stated and I started to push on his chest so that he was a few steps away from Deadpool. I stood on my toes and nuzzled my nose with his.

“That’s my job; you wouldn’t want me to be unemployed would you?” I asked as I planted a kiss on him, his claws sheathing as his arms wrapped around my waist, seemingly satisfied. I heard Thor clear his throat.

“Well then, now that the ‘beef’ is settled, Pool of the Dead, it is time to come with me,” Thor said as he started to take a few steps towards Deadpool. Deadpool winced as he raised his hands over his head, when suddenly a black portal appeared in the middle of the bar and Thor was quickly pulled through. Once the portal closed, everyone sat around dumbfounded.  The portal looked exactly like the one that had sucked in Diana Prince several years ago.

“What are the odds of seeing that twice in a life time?” I said aloud as Deadpool leapt from his stool.

“Holy shit! The LUCK I have!” Deadpool bellowed as he sauntered over to us.

“So uh, we square Wolvie?” Deadpool asked as Logan’s fist suddenly collided into the side of Deadpool’s face, causing his jaw to break and hang lifeless inside his mask.

“ _Now_  we’re square and only one person can call me Wolvie, jackass,” Logan said as I wrapped my arms around his neck again. I bit the air in front of him playfully.

“I love you, Wolf Man,” I said to him as he smiled down at me, pausing a moment to actually howl. I let out a laugh before I kissed the only man who had ever let me be myself, and was willing to be my partner in crime at night all the while warming my bed during the day.

 

NOTE: Stay tuned for the next installment to this series featuring Thor & Wonder Woman!


End file.
